Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida
by Yagami fangirl
Summary: Que pasa cuando te mandan a descansar 1 sem. en contra de tu voluntad? Al parecer lo que iba a ser una catastrofe de aburrimiento, resulto ser lo mejor que ha pasado en mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen de la serie "The King Of Fighters" son propiedad de la empresa SNK/Playmore **_

_**y a mí solo me pertenece la trama de la siguiente historia.**_

**Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida**

**Capitulo # 1**

Era una linda tarde, de verano en la Ciudad de South Town, aquel día una conocida chica de cabellos azules se disponía a salir de su casa para hacer algunas compras de cosas que necesitaba.

-"Todavía que me obligan a descansar, tengo que ir al súper a hacer las compras, esto no puede ser peor"- pensaba Leona, dirigiéndose al súper mercado con una cara muy poco divertida

Después de un arduo año de trabajo, el comandante Heidern había decidido mandar de vacaciones a Leona, ya que de todo el equipo Ikari era la única que no había tomado su respectiva semana de descanso, así que en contra de su voluntad mando a la peli azulada a casa para que vacacionara.

La joven militar caminaba hacia el súper mercado para hacer sus compras, en el trayecto iba recordando como fue que había llegado hasta ese punto.

**Flashback:**

En la base Ikari, como de costumbre, Leona y sus demás compañeros están entrenando, mientras que el comandante está en su oficina arreglando algunos asuntos.

-"Leona Heidern, favor de presentarse en la oficina del comandante ahora"- se escucho el anuncio en toda la base

-"Alto"- ordeno Ralf, deteniendo el entrenamiento para escuchar el aviso

-"Que sucede?"- pregunto Clark confuso por la orden de su compañero

-"Leona, el comandante quiere verte, ve a su oficina ahora"- dijo Ralf mirando a la chica peli azulada

-"Sí Señor"- exclamo Leona haciendo su debido saludo militar para luego salir de la sala de entrenamientos

Leona salió de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de su padre, y una vez que estuvo enfrente tocó la puerta

-"Adelante"- pronuncio el comandante para dejar pasar a su hija

-"Quería verme señor"- pregunto la chica entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta

-"Si Leona, por favor toma asiento"- respondió el veterano militar a lo que Leona asintió con la cabeza, y tomo asiento

-"La razón por la que quería verte, es por lo de tus vacaciones"- expreso Heidern

-"No entiendo señor"- contesto Leona sumamente confundida

-"Mira te llame, para informarte que a partir de mañana comienza tu semana de descanso obligatoria"- indico el comandante

-"Pero Señor, yo no necesito mis vacaciones, estoy bien así"- replico Leona

-"No insistas hija, mañana tomaras tus vacaciones, después de la ultima misión es obvio que necesitas descansar"- respondió Heidern -"Así que ahora toma tus cosas y ve a casa"- agrego el militar

-"Pero... pero"- titubeo Leona

-"Es una orden soldado, ve por tus cosas y nos vemos en un semana, entendido"- ordeno Heidern muy serio

-"Esta bien señor"- respondió la chica muy molesta mientras se levantaba de su lugar para salir

Leona salió de la oficina de su padre para ir por sus cosas y retirarse a casa, cuando se dirigía a su locker pensaba en lo injusto que estaba siendo su padre obligándola a descansar, pues el que la misión anterior no fuera realizada con éxito se debió a que uno de los soldados se distrajo y casi hace que el avión donde viajaba ella casi se estrellara y no porque ella necesitara descansar o algo por el estilo, en fin debía resignarse a tomar sus vacaciones aunque no quisiera.

Cuando llego a la sala de entrenamiento, sus compañeros le preguntaron por qué el comandante la había mandado a llamar, ella les explico de mala gana lo sucedido, al final se despidió de ellos y salió de la base para dirigirse a casa.

**Fin del flashback.**

-"Bueno debo resignarme"- suspiro Leona -"Solo espero que esta semana pase rápido"- agrego la chica mientras seguía caminando hacia su destino

Una vez que llegó al súper mercado, Leona se dispuso a tomar una cesta e iniciar con sus compras. La chica comenzó a caminar dentro del establecimiento en busca de lo que necesitaba, aunque no sabía la sorpresa que se llevaría aquel día, o más bien el encuentro que tendría.

La chica Heidern iba caminando por los pasillos del súper y se detenía cada vez que tomaba algún producto. Ya pasado un buen rato desde que había comenzado a hacer sus compras, la chica se detuvo en el departamento de frutas y verduras.

Leona comenzó a tomar unas cuantas frutas para llevar a casa, cuando de pronto la militar sintió que alguien la había empujado cosa que le molesto mucho así que cuando iba a voltearse para ver quien había sido y reclamarle se detuvo por lo que escucho

-"Oye..."- dijo la peli azulada volviéndose hacia quien la había empujado

-"Ayy! Miren allá está, es, es... Iori Yagami"- grito eufóricamente la chica que había empujado a Leona

-"Que, Iori aquí?"- pensó Leona al escuchar lo que había dicho la chica

Pero bruscamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos, porque unos instantes después de que la chica gritara una turba enloquecida de chicas que amaban al pelirrojo apareció en busca de él, para tan siquiera tocarlo o mirarlo de cerca

Leona tan solo observo como las chicas corrían tras él, aunque al ver semejante escena sintió curiosidad y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que las chicas, pero en su camino noto algo muy curioso. Pues detrás de un anuncio de comida para gatos unos zapatos se asomaban.

-"Hmm veamos que hay por aquí"- exclamo Leona en un tono burlón mientras se asomaba a la parte trasera del anuncio

El pelirrojo se asusto y dio un brinco al ver a Leona asomarse pensando que eran sus fans, cosa que le causo gracia a la militar

-"Ayyy"- Grito el pelirrojo saliendo de su escondite -"E-e-eres tu Leona"- dijo el pelirrojo volviendo en sí y mirando mejor a la chica

-"Pensé que solo te seguían de esa forma cuando estabas de gira o algo por el estilo"- decía Leona mirando a Iori

-"Ojala fuera así, pero me siguen todo el tiempo"- respondió Yagami mientras se acomodaba la camisa y el fleco pues algunas fans habían logrado acercársele demasiado

-"Pero bueno... Hola"- saludo Iori amablemente a Leona

-"Hola"- contesto la peli azulada -"Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí"- agrego Leona

-"Pues sí, es que necesitaba algunas cosas y tuve que venir"- respondió el pelirrojo

Iori y Leona habían comenzado a platicar, Yagami decidió acompañar a Leona a terminar sus compras y en el trayecto seguían platicando amenamente, pero fueron interrumpidos por el celular del pelirrojo, cosa que le hizo recordar algo muy importante

-"Rayos, olvide por completo el ensayo"- dijo Iori -"Ya es tarde debo irme"-

-"No te preocupes, de igual forma yo también ya debo irme"- respondió la chica sonriendo

-"Me gusto platicar contigo nuevamente"- decía el pelirrojo sonriendo también -"Espero que nos veamos pronto, y antes que se me olvide perdona que no te haya llamado como habíamos quedado la noche anterior, pero he tenido muchos asuntos que atender y no he tenido tiempo libre"- agrego el chico

-"Pierde cuidado yo también he estado ocupada, bueno estaba porque me obligaron a tomarme unas vacaciones"- comento la chica

-"Enserio?, estupendo yo igual tengo unos cuantos días libres, espero que podamos salir, claro si tu quieres"- dijo Iori un poco apenado

-"Si, me gustaría salir contigo"- contesto la chica felizmente, aunque luego trato de ocultarlo

-"Bueno nos vemos"- se despidió el pelirrojo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica haciendo que los 2 se ruborizaran

Seguido de eso Iori emprendió su viaje hacia su ensayo, y Leona partió hacia su casa.

**Este es el 1er cap. de sta historiia qee se me vino a la mente, mientras guardaba reposo despues de qee me operaran (¬¬'')**, **en fin...ojala les haya gustado & spero ke la sigan leyendo ;D... sale pzz ay nos vmos en los prox. capitulos. Como dice Kula...ByeBye o como dicen aquí... Adiuuu! (ay dios se me alforo lo choca xD) **

**PD: No se olviden de dejar Reviews n.n'' **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo # 2**

Tanto Yagami como la chica Heidern habían abandonado el supermercado para dirigirse hacia sus respectivos destinos, claro que en sus caminos no dejaban de pensar en su más reciente encuentro en el establecimiento hacia unos pocos minutos.

-"Rayos, como pude haber olvidado el ensayo"- pensaba el pelirrojo mientras conducía -"Aunque... hubiera sido mejor quedarme con ella esta tarde"- suspiro Iori

Yagami estaba experimentando una sensación que jamás había sentido en su vida, era como si quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo posible a lado de Leona, sin duda alguna la militar tenía un efecto sobre él, y aunque Iori no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera exactamente esta sensación, de algo si lo estaba, y eso era que le agradaba esa sensación hasta el punto de sacarle una sonrisa.

Entretanto, Leona caminaba hacia su casa y al igual que Iori, estaba experimentando aquel sentimiento de querer estar a lado de el, lo mas que se pudiera, pues su compañía era muy agradable.

-"Que me está pasando, porque no dejo de recordarlo"- pensaba Leona mientras seguía caminando -"Esto es ridículo, llevamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos realmente y estoy actuando como una verdadera tonta"- se decía a sí misma -"Ah no ser que... No, imposible"- replicó

Sin duda, Cupido estaba haciendo de las suyas, y estaba logrando sacar las partes más sensibles de estos dos solitarios e indiferentes individuos.

Iori detuvo su auto una vez que llego al lugar en donde ensayaría con su banda, pero una cosa atrajo mucho su atención y eso fue no encontrar a nadie allí, razón por la cual saco de su bolsillo su teléfono celular para mirar la hora, cosa que le hizo recibir una tremenda sorpresa.

-"2 mensajes de texto?... Cierto no revise mi celular cuando estaba con Leona, bueno veré que dicen"- dijo el pelirrojo disponiéndose a abrir los mensajes

El primero era de Chizuru Kagura, invitándolo a un partido de Básquetbol entre los chicos del K.O.F.

_*Iori: Solo quería decirte que estas invitado a participar en un pequeño juego amistoso de Básquetbol entre los participantes del torneo de K.O.F._

_en el parque central de la ciudad a las 4:30pm. atte.: Chizuru Kagura*_

-"Ay Kagura, siempre organizando eventos, no suena mala idea, pero bueno veré el siguiente"- dijo Iori disponiéndose a abrir el segundo mensaje

_*Yagami: El ensayo se pospone hasta nuevo aviso, debido a problemas técnicos. atte.: El Manager*_

-"Con un demonio!, como se les ocurre avisarme hasta ahora!"- exclamo furioso Iori cerrando su celular y subiendo al auto -"De haberlo sabido me hubiera quedado con ella"- pensó mientras se recostaba en el asiento del auto

Yagami estaba molesto, pues si no hubiera sido por el ensayo se habría quedado con Leona, pero en fin ya no había nada que hacer, y como lo del partido amistoso no sonaba mal decidió ir, pero primero debía ir a casa por algo un poco mas deportivo para poder jugar a gusto.

-" 3:45 pm, todavía estoy a tiempo, al menos con esto me distraeré, porque no le puedo llamar, que tal que la interrumpo, definitivamente no"- pensaba Iori mientras se dirigía a casa

_***** En casa de Leona *****_

Leona estaba preparándose algo para comer cuando escucho que su celular sonaba, era una llamada de Whip

-"Leona Heidern al habla diga"-

-"Leona, soy yo Whip"- dijo la chica del látigo

-"Hola Whip!, sucede algo?"- pregunto la peli azulada

-"No, lo que pasa es que el comandante nos dio la tarde libre, y Chizuru nos invito a un partido amistoso de básquetbol en el parque central y como los muchachos van a jugar, quería preguntarte si te gustaría acompañarme para animar a los chicos?"- decía Whip al otro lado del teléfono

-"Si igual a mi me invito y pensaba en no ir, pero si van ustedes, iré de todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer"- respondió Leona

-"Bueno paso a tu casa para irnos juntas, porque Ralf & Clark ya se adelantaron, debían ir por ropa deportiva a sus casas y yo tenía que archivar algunas cosas"- comento la castaña

-"Esta bien, te espero"- dijo Leona

-"Bueno nos vemos, Adiós"- contesto Whip

-"Si, Adiós"- concluyó Leona dándole fin a la llamada

Leona no tenía nada mejor que hacer en su casa, razón por la cual acepto asistir al juego, pero en realidad ni siquiera sentía emoción alguna por ir, pero en fin ya había quedado con su compañera así que debía alistarse. Aunque al igual que hacia unas horas antes, tendría otro encuentro muy singular.

Iori llegó a casa, rápidamente se ducho y se cambio de ropa a una mas deportiva y en cuanto termino miró su reloj para ver la hora

-"4:15pm, todavía estoy a tiempo total no está lejos"- se dijo a si mismo el chico de las llamas púrpuras

Terminando de decirse esto, Iori salió nuevamente, esta vez para ir al juego. Una vez que Yagami llego al parque observo muchas caras conocidas como las de: Los hermanos Bogard, Los Sakazaki, K'Dash y su inseparable amigo Maxima, Ramón, Vanessa & Blue Mary, Athena y Kensou entre otros, los cuales se sorprendieron mucho, pues nadie se esperaba la aparición del pelirrojo, es mas ni el mismo se esperaba ver en ese lugar, pero en fin una vez que bajó del auto fue recibido por la organizadora, Chizuru.

-"Vaya veo que decidiste asistir, me alegra mucho que lo hayas hecho Iori"- dijo gentilmente Kagura saludándolo -"Aunque sinceramente creo que más que nada vienes para competir con Kusanagi, no es así?"- agrego la guardiana del espejo

-"En efecto, pero más que eso, vengo a distraerme un rato, hasta yo tengo derecho a hacerlo no crees?"- pregunto pícaramente Iori

-"Tienes razón, bueno ya basta de charla y ve a la cancha con los demás, porque el juego está por comenzar"- dijo Chizuru a lo que Yagami asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

-"Así que decidiste venir a divertirte un rato Yagami?"- decía Terry un poco desafiante

-"Algún problema?"- pregunto Iori indiferente

-"No, solo preguntaba bueno tu estarás en el equipo de K' Dash"- dijo el rubio

-"Me parece bien, así les demuestro que soy mejor que ustedes"- agrego Iori en tono burlón

Iori estaba en el equipo de K' junto con Máxima, Ramón, Andy, Robert y Kim, y en cuanto al equipo contrario estaba conformado por Terry, Joe, Kyo, Ralf, Clark, Ryo y Shingo

Todos estaban listos, así que el juego dio inicio, y todo marchaba muy bien, todos estaban divirtiéndose o apoyando a sus amigos, pero Iori estaba empezando a notar algo extraño, pues cada vez que cruzaba mirada con los Ikari, pensaba en Leona y lo mucho que le gustaría que ella le estuviera viendo en ese momento pero era algo imposible ya que ella no estaba siquiera para apoyar a sus compañeros, y como si eso no fuera suficiente también noto que al verlos sentía una rabia incontrolable hacia ellos como una especie de... celos. En verdad Iori estaba celoso de los mercenarios?, pero porque se preguntaba así mismo, pero a pesar de que tratara de negárselo el conocía bien la razón de sus celos.

En tanto ya habían dado como 4:40pm cuando Whip llegó a la casa de Leona, para que se fueran juntas al juego, y en tanto caminaban conversaban

-"Y bien Leona como te la estas pasando con tus vacaciones?"- pregunto Whip

-"Mal, tu sabes que no me gusta tomar vacaciones"- respondió Leona un poco triste

-"Vamos no deberías tomártelo así"- comento la castaña

-"Puede ser, pero la verdad es que me aburro mucho si no estoy en el trabajo"- expreso Leona

_***** En el juego *****_

El equipo de K'Dash le estaba dando una tremenda paliza al de Terry, ya que cada vez que Iori veía a Kyo o a los Ikari se enfurecía y jugaba con más fuerza, sin embargo en uno de los pases de Ramón hacia Iori, no se fijo que Terry estaba muy cerca y a la hora de intentar robarle el balón a Yagami le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la nariz, con uno de sus codos, haciéndolo quedar fuera de juego.

-"Ya- yagami estas bien?"- pregunto asustado Terry, pues esperaba que Iori reaccionara de la peor forma

-"Bogard eres un grandísimo idiota!"- contesto el pelirrojo mientras se quitaba la mano de la nariz y volvía en sí

Al momento en que Iori se quita la mano de la nariz, todo mundo nota que está sangrando por lo cual Chizuru entra de inmediato a la cancha para llevarlo a una banca y curarlo, entre tanto Bogard decide llamar a Rock Howard para que entrara en el lugar de Iori.

Justamente en el instante en que Iori es llevado por Chizuru a una banca para que lo ayudara, las chicas militares llegaron al juego. Por lo cual rápidamente y sobre todo Leona se fijo en la situación.

-"Whip, que ese de allá no es Yagami?"- pregunto Leona un poco preocupada

-"Si, parece que lo lastimaron en el juego, bueno vamos a sentarnos, supongo que los demás deben saber"- contesto Whip dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los demás

-"Esta bien"- asintió Leona siguiendo a su compañera

Las jóvenes militares fueron a sentarse con los demás, para preguntar que había pasado con Yagami, ya que Leona estaba muy preocupada y ansiosa por saber, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Whip y se le hizo sumamente extraño.

-"Athena tu sabes que fue lo que le sucedió a Iori?"- pregunto Whip

-"Es que accidentalmente Terry lo golpeó y le lastimó la nariz"- contesto Athena -"Porque lo preguntas Whip?"- agrego la Pyscho Soldier

-"Es que cuando llegamos Leona y yo, vimos que Chizuru lo llevaba a una banca a él y a un botiquín de primeros auxilios"- dijo la castaña

-"Oh, bueno"- decía Athena mientras seguía observando el juego

En tanto el juego continuaba su curso, Chizuru estaba curando a Iori, quien parecía estar muy pensativo.

-"Esta bien Yagami ya termine"- dijo Kagura mientras guardaba el alcohol y demás en el botiquín

-"Ya?, g-gracias Kagura"- respondió Iori volviendo en si para mira a la guardiana del espejo

Chizuru se dio cuenta de que Iori estaba demasiado pensativo, y que eso no era normal, ya que generalmente en este tipo de situaciones el pelirrojo estaría que hierve con ganas de acabar a golpes a quien le haya lastimado, sin embargo esta vez el estaba totalmente tranquilo.

-"Yagami sucede algo?"- pregunto Chizuru un poco preocupada

-"Uh... no?, porque lo preguntas?"- contesto Iori volviéndose hacia Chizuru tratando de disimular

-"No mientas Iori, te sucede algo"- afirmo la chica

Iori sabía que de todas las personas del torneo, la única con la quien en realidad hablaba y hasta le tenía cierta confianza era Chizuru, además sabia que no la podía engañar, no tan solo porque también era alguien que lo conocía de verdad, sino que la espiritista Yata tenía una especie de sexto sentido.

-"Tienes razón, a ti no te puedo mentir"- suspiro Iori un poco afligido

-"Vamos cuéntame, puedes confiar en mí, a lo mejor y pueda ayudarte"- dijo la chica de cabellos negros mientras le sonreía a Iori

Iori comenzó a platicarle lo que sucedía, sobre los sentimientos que estaba comenzando a sentir por la peli azulada; Chizuru le escuchaba muy atenta hasta que Yagami termino de platicarle su situación.

-"Entonces te gusta Leona?"-

-"Eso creo, es que llevamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos realmente"- contesto Iori

-"y eso que tiene que ver? si el amor a primera vista existe, porque él a primeras platicas no?"- dijo riendo Chizuru

-"Muy graciosa Kagura"- decía Iori mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Chizuru -"No sé que voy a hacer, tengo miedo de decirle"-

_***** En las gradas *****_

Leona, a pesar de saber que era lo que le había sucedido a Iori, seguía muy inquieta, Whip casi inmediatamente se percató de eso, y la interrogo.

-"Que sucede Leona, estas muy inquieta"- pregunto la castaña mirando preocupada a su compañera

-"Nada que me puede pasar"- respondió la peli azulada tratando de disimular

-"y pretendes que yo te crea esa mentira?"- dijo Whip muy seria

-"No te estoy mintiendo, de verdad no tengo nada"- aseguro Leona -"Bueno en realidad sí, tengo sed, así que voy a comprar algo"- siquiera terminando de decir esto la chica salió de las gradas.

Leona salió de donde estaba con la excusa de que tenía sed, aunque en realidad iba hacia donde estaban Yagami y Kagura, y grande fue su sorpresa, encontrarse con una escena muy peculiar.

Iori estaba recargado en el hombro de Chizuru, mientras esta le abrazaba. La militar sintió como su sangre había empezado a hervir de rabia al ver la escena, sentía que en cualquier momento podría entrar en los disturbios de la sangre o convertirse como bien dice su nombre, en una Leona y apartar a Chizuru de Iori.

Pero finalmente optó por calmarse, y quedarse a observar un rato que era lo que estaba pasando. Mientras observaba, Leona sentía como su corazón estaba rompiéndose en muchos pedacitos, realmente en ese momento se sentía engañada, por lo cual tan solo regreso a despedirse de su amiga y regresar a casa.

-"Fui una tonta, como pude pensar que el en realidad podía sentir algo por mi"- pensaba Leona de camino a casa -"Total, solo soy una más en su lista, de verdad soy una idiota"- se abofeteaba mentalmente la chica. -"Realmente me deje engañar de una manera muy cruel, tu también eres como los demás, un... mentiroso".

**uhh d vdd ke malos consejeros son los celos ¬¬'' xD ok ya debo de djar d dcir tanta loqera junta, weeno spero les haya gustado, la cosa todavia va para largo, asi qee spero k nos veamos en los sig. capitulos ;D... sale pzz se cuidan... Adiuuu! xD **

**PD: No se olviden de los reviews n.n''  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo # 3**

Iori seguía con Chizuru en aquella banca, pues todavía conversaban sobre la situación.

-"No lo sé Kagura, no estoy seguro"- dijo Iori con la mirada baja

-"Que?, no me digas que tienes miedo de invitarla a salir, tu Iori Yagami, miedo de invitar a salir a una chica, no me vengas con eso"- decía Chizuru mirando a Iori

-"Se que suena tonto, pero es que no sé, con ella todo es diferente"- respondió el pelirrojo -"Ella no es como las demás mujeres con las que he salido, ella además de hermosa, es fuerte e inteligente, y también me entiende con respecto a lo de Orochi"- agrego el guardián de la magatama

-"Pues por esa misma razón, tienes que invitarla a salir, si no te la van a ganar"- contesto Chizuru -"Además, dices que te correspondió aquel beso no?, a lo mejor y ella también siente algo por ti, Iori aprovecha la oportunidad"- volvió a decir la guardiana del espejo

-"Hmm, creo que tienes razón, lo voy a intentar"- dijo el pelirrojo -"Gracias Kagura, por ayudarme y por aconsejarme"- comento Iori

-"De nada, para eso estamos los amigos"- sonrió la de cabellos negros -"Bueno es momento de que vayamos otra vez al juego"- contesto Chizuru levantándose de su sitio

-"Espera"- exclamo Iori

-"Que sucede?"- pregunto la chica volviéndose hacia Yagami

-"Antes de que te vayas puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- inquirió Iori

-"Si, dime"- contesto Kagura

-"Tu te has enamorado?"- pregunto Yagami

-"Amm, sí, pero porque me preguntas esto?"- dijo extrañada Chizuru ya que no entendía el porqué de la pregunta de su compañero

-"Es que hablas como si tu también estuvieras enamorada"- contesto el pelirrojo

-"Hmm, Realmente no vale la pena hablar de ello, el es un imposible para mi"- respondió con la mirada hacia el suelo la chica

-"Dime acaso lo conozco, quizá pueda hacer algo?"- dijo Yagami para ayudar a su amiga

-"Lo conoces mejor que nadie, pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho, lo detestas"- rio un poco la chica

Iori se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso, pues no podría tratarse de nadie más que Kyo Kusanagi, sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiara, debía ayudar a su amiga, así que amablemente y a pesar de todo se ofreció para ayudar a su compañera.

-"Enserio lo harías por mi?"- pregunto Kagura muy sorprendida

-"Para que son los amigos"- dijo Iori guiñándole un ojo

-"Gracias Yagami"- agradeció la guardiana

-"Bueno ahora sí, es momento de volver al juego"- comento Iori, a lo que Chizuru asintió.

En tanto Leona, estaba en casa, sin poder olvidar aquella escena que había visto hace poco. Realmente estaba furiosa, pero más allá de lo furiosa, en realidad estaba celosa.

-"Basta debo olvidarme de ti"- replico la chica

Leona realmente se sentía muy mal, así que decidió descargar su furia entrenando un rato. Al cabo de unas horas, termino su entrenamiento, así que se ducho y se arropó para finalmente quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente, Leona salió a correr un rato para despejar su mente, pues desde que despertó no dejaba de pensar en el. Así que se cambio y se fue. Después de unas cuantas vueltas, la joven militar se dio cuenta de que necesitaba desahogarse, así que sin dudar, dejo su caminata de lado y se dirigió a la base Ikari, para ir en busca de su compañera y amiga Whip.

Una vez que llegó, le pregunto a uno de los soldados, que estaba rondado por ahí si no la había visto.

-"Disculpa, no sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Whip?"-

-"Ah sí, debe estar en la sala de entrenamientos"- respondió amablemente el soldado

-"Está bien, gracias"- dijo la peli azulada cortésmente -"Un favor, no comentes con nadie que me viste aquí, entendido?"- agrego seriamente Leona

El soldado solo asintió e hizo su debido saludo militar y se retiró. Leona rápidamente corrió hacia la sala de entrenamientos para ir en busca de su amiga, y una vez que llegó y vio que no había nadie con ella, entro.

-"Podemos hablar un momento"- dijo en voz muy baja la chica Heidern

-"Ah Leona, que grata sorpresa, claro que si"- exclamo Whip, volviéndose hacia su amiga

Leona y Whip salieron de aquella sala, y fueron hasta la azotea de la base, para hablar más tranquilamente. Una vez ahí, se sentaron en uno de los bordes de la azotea.

-"Y bien de qué quieres hablar"- pregunto la chica del látigo

-"De algo muy importante que me está ocurriendo"- dijo Leona con una mirada triste

-"Hmm, si desde ayer te noto extraña pero bien cuéntame, te escucho "- respondió la castaña

Leona asintió y comenzó a platicarle sobre lo ocurrido hace unos días en el bar de King, lo mucho que había disfrutado la compañía de Iori, de cómo la había defendido e incluso del beso accidental que se dieron cuando él la llevo hasta su casa.

-"Lo besaste!"- exclamo Whip emocionada

-"SHH! Baja la voz, podrían oírnos"- murmuro Leona tratando de calmar a su compañera

-"Esta bien, pero entonces te gusta Yagami?"- pregunto Whip en voz baja

-"Si, pero yo creo que a él yo no, porque precisamente ayer durante el juego, cuando te dije que iba a comprar algo, te mentí, en realidad fui a ver a Iori para platicar con él, pero cuando llegue Chizuru y el... "- comento Leona un poco triste

-"Chizuru y el que?"- pregunto Whip

-"Pues Chizuru y el estaban abrazados, bueno el estaba recargado en el hombro de ella, y ella lo estaba abrazando, por eso me fui a casa de nuevo"- respondió Leona

-"Ay vamos, no te lo tomes tan así, es tan solo un simple abrazo, además si te correspondió el beso por algo fue"- dijo la soldado lanzándole una mirada picara a la chica Heidern

-"Whip!"- exclamo la peli azulada un poco avergonzada

-"Es la verdad, pero bueno, si quieres saber que relación tienen realmente esos dos, vamos a ver a alguien que es muy cercano a ellos"- indico Whip

-"y quién es ese alguien?"- pregunto sumamente confundida Leona

-"Quien más, que Kyo Kusanagi"- respondió Whip

-"Que? acaso te enloqueciste!"- exclamo la chica Heidern bastante sorprendida

-"No, pero si de verdad quieres saber, entonces vamos"- insistió la castaña

Leona a pesar de los nervios que sentía por lo que Kyo fuera a contarles, realmente quería saber, así que decidió ir con Whip para preguntarle y salir de una buena vez de dudas.

En tanto, Iori estaba en su apartamento tratando de tocar la guitarra, sin embargo no lograba concentrarse ya que desde que el día empezó, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Chizuru le había dicho.

-"Tiene razón Kagura, debo hacerlo si de verdad quiero iniciar algo con ella"- pensaba el pelirrojo

Iori trataba de decidir en invitar o no a Leona a una cita, pero tenía tantos nervios que no lograba decidirse, así que finalmente soltó su guitarra para recostarse un rato en su sillón y pensar mejor. sin embargo un rato después Yagami sintió sueño y se quedó dormido.

Leona y Whip habían abandonado la base Ikari, para ir a casa de Kyo y salir de dudas de una buena vez. Mientras caminaban la peli azulada sentía como las piernas le temblaban del miedo, y su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal, pero eran tantas sus ganas de saber, que estaba decidida a hablar con Kusanagi.

Cuando llegaron al edificio en donde vivía Kyo, antes de entrar Whip miró que su compañera estaba muy nerviosa.

-"Estas segura que de verdad quieres hacerlo?"- preguntó la chica del látigo

-"Si"- contesto Leona nerviosa

-"No prefieres que vaya yo sola y le pregunte?"- decía Whip mientras miraba a su amiga

-"No, si de verdad quiero saber, tengo que ir y preguntarle a Kusanagi"- contesto la chica Heidern

-"Ok… pero que conste que tu aceptaste eh"- dijo Whip

-"Ya déjate de tonterías y vamos de una vez"- exclamo nerviosa la chica Heidern

-"Esta bien, esta bien, vamos pues"- asintió Whip mientras que con Leona se disponían a entrar

Una vez dentro del edificio, Whip amablemente le preguntó a uno de los vigilantes que si cual era la casa de Kusanagi

-"Disculpe..."-

-"Si señorita dígame en que le puedo ayudar"-decía amablemente el vigilante volviéndose hacia las chicas

-"Usted sabe cuál es el apartamento de Kyo Kusanagi?"- inquirió la militar de cabellos castaños

-"Oh, el apartamento del Sr. Kusanagi es el no. 202 del 8vo piso"- respondió el guardia -"Si gusta puede tomar el elevador o subir por las escaleras"- agrego gentilmente

-"Esta bien, muchas gracias"- dijo Whip con una sonrisa

-"De nada para servirle"- concluyó el sujeto

Leona y Whip tomaron el elevador para ir al 8vo piso, tal y como les dijo el vigilante, una vez que llegaron buscaron el departamento de Kyo, ya que estaban frente a la puerta, Leona tocó el timbre.

-"Que raro, hoy no estoy esperando a nadie"-dijo Kyo al escuchar el timbre

Kyo se paro del sillón donde estaba y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, y cuando la abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quiénes eran sus visitas.

-"Leona, Whip que hacen aquí"- dijo el descendiente Kusanagi

-"Podemos hablar contigo Kyo?"- pregunto Leona muy seria

-"Claro, pasen"- respondió el castaño muy sorprendido

Las chicas pasaron al apartamento, y tomaron asiento, entretanto Kyo les ofreció algo de tomar a lo que las jóvenes militares asintieron cortésmente. Una vez que le sirvió a sus invitadas se dispuso a conversar con ellas.

-"y bien chicas de cuantos clones estamos hablando esta vez"- inquirió el chico de las flamas carmesí

-"a que te refieres?"- pregunto Whip extrañada por el comentario de Kusanagi

-"Que si cuantos clones míos andan sueltos esta vez, porque supongo que a eso vienen"- contesto el chico

-"Oh no, Kyo, no venimos a hablarte sobre eso, no hay ningún clon suelto"- afirmo Leona

-"y entonces si no es de los clones de que quieren hablar, a que debo su visita?"- dijo extrañado Kyo

-"Kyo tú conoces bien a Chizuru y a Iori cierto?"- dijo Whip

-"Amm si, los conozco bien, son descendientes de los guardianes de los tesoros igual que yo, aunque no entiendo porque me preguntan esto"- contesto Kusanagi

-"y además de la relación entre guardianes, existe alguna otra relación entre ellos 2?"- pregunto temerosamente Leona

-"Ehmm, no, bueno al menos que yo sepa no, pero a que vienen estas preguntas?"- insistió el muchacho

-"Menos mal"- murmuro Leona,

-"Dijiste algo Leona"- pregunto Kyo al escuchar que Leona murmuró

-"N,n,no"- contesto la peli azulada

Leona y Whip siguieron preguntándole a Kyo, referente a Iori y Chizuru, cosa que se le hizo muy peculiar a Kyo, sin embargo siguió respondiendo a las preguntas que las militares le hacían.

-"Díganme, a que viene este extraño interés por saber si Iori y Chizuru tienen algo más que ver"- decía Kusanagi mientras miraba a las chicas

Tanto Whip como Leona, no sabían que contestarle a Kyo, sin embargo en ese momento a Whip se le ocurrió la "magnifica" idea de decirle a Kyo, que estaban haciendo una investigación pues creían que existía una pequeña posibilidad de que Kagura y Yagami, podrían estar siendo vigilados por NESTS para clonarlos como a él.

-"Entonces creen que NESTS está tras Iori y Chizuru, para clonarlos igual que lo hicieron conmigo?"- preguntó Kyo

-"No es un hecho por eso estamos investigando"- respondió Leona

-"Hmm Ya veo... saben algo chicas? a pesar de que son militares son muy malas mintiendo"- comentó Kyo

-"Disculpa que dijiste?"- Whip estaba atónita por el comentario de Kyo

-"No soy tonto, y sé que esa no es la verdadera razón por la que ustedes querían saber qué relación hay entre Yagami y Kagura"- afirmo Kyo

-"Te estamos diciendo la verdad"- contesto Leona tratando de disimular

-"No mientan, a ver ya díganme, que es exactamente lo que pretenden?"- inquirió el chico

-"Bueno...este..."- Leona no podía articular palabra alguna, realmente no sabía que decirle a Kusanagi

-"Vamos respondan"- dijo Kyo seriamente

-"Ya te dijimos que es lo que está sucediendo"- exclamo Leona

-"De verdad pretenden que yo crea esa mentira"- contesto Kyo

-"Que no es ninguna mentira"- Whip estaba igual de nerviosa que Leona -"Pero bueno, ya es momento de que nos vayamos, gracias por tu hospitalidad y por responder las preguntas"- agrego la castaña

Acto seguido de esto, Leona y su compañera se levantaron de sus asientos y estaban por marcharse, pero detuvieron su paso de golpe por el comentario de Kyo.

-"Saben hace un tiempo termine con Yuki, porque ella no quería seguir teniendo vinculo alguno con Orochi, que después de lo sucedido en el 97 no deseaba saber más del tema, además de que le fastidiaba que yo entrara a los torneos, por lo cual decidió buscarse a alguien más"- dijo Kyo mirando fijamente a las chicas

-"Y a que viene todo esto?"- pregunto Leona volviéndose hacia Kyo

-"Que por esa razón decidí responder a sus dudas, después de haber terminado con Yuki me di cuenta de que yo también me estaba enamorando de otra persona"- respondió el chico de las llamas carmesí con una sonrisa en el rostro -"Así como Leona esta interesada en Yagami no es así?"- agrego pícaramente Kyo

-"Que?"- dijeron al unísono las chicas

-"C,c,co,como te enteraste?"- Leona estaba casi helada de la sorpresa

-"Intuición"- contesto Kyo guiñando un ojo

Whip arqueo una ceja al escuchar la contestación del chico, ya que era demasiado absurda

-"Esta bien, en realidad me entere por…"-

**Flashback**

Poco después de que Iori fuera golpeado por Terry, y de que Chizuru se lo llevara a una banca para curarlo, el juego mantenía su curso hasta que Kusanagi pidió un descanso

-"Tiempo fuera muchachos, ahora vengo"- dijo Kyo mientras salía de la cancha

-"Hey Kusanagi, no puedes salirte así, que no ves que nos están dando una paliza"- grito Terry para que Kyo no abandonara la cancha

-"Tranquilo ya voy a regresar, por mientras que Rock entre en mi lugar"- exclamo Kyo siguiendo su camino

-"Oigan yo no soy una pelota de ping pong para andar de lado y lado así que ya decídanse a que equipo me voy!"- dijo medio molesto Howard

-"Entraras a mi equipo esta bien Rocky?, No hay problema verdad K'"- dijo Terry burlonamente

-"Como quieras, da igual y apúrense ok?"- respondió K' con su típica cara de aburrimiento

Rock finalmente se cambió de equipo, al de Terry por mientras Kyo regresaba. En tanto el guardián de la espada Kusanagi se dirigía hacia donde estaban Chizuru e Iori

-"Que se cree Yagami para estar tanto tiempo a solas con mi Chizzy"- murmuraba molesto Kyo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban

Kyo estaba muy pero muy molesto, pero su enojo desapareció cuando noto que detrás de un árbol se encontraba Leona observando minuciosamente a Iori y Chizuru

-"Leona espiándolos?, debo estar loco si de verdad pienso que…"-

Kyo no pudo terminar su pensamiento ya que tuvo que esconderse rápido, porque justamente en ese momento Leona miró hacia los lados para cerciorarse de que nadie viera lo que hacia

-"Si, si es Leona Heidern!, pero porque?"- pensaba Kyo, realmente estaba confundido -"En definitiva no puedo acercarme a ella, si no acabaré peor que Billy cuando Yagami le pateo el trasero"- agrego Kusanagi

El chico siguió observando como la militar espiaba a esos dos, y cuando vio que Leona se marcho se sorprendió aun mas, sobretodo por que la chica estaba limpiándose las lágrimas, realmente todo eso era extraño.

**Fin del Flashback**

-"Y con eso, sumado a lo de ahorita deduje que a Leona le gusta Yagami"- contesto Kyo

-"Kusanagi…"- Leona estaba shockeada –"Eres un salamero!, porque me estabas espiando"- exclamo la peli azulada a punto de lanzarse sobre Kyo

-"Ahh Whip dile que no me mate!"- grito Kusanagi mientras se cubría

-"Ya basta quieren?, bueno ya que sabes porque te preguntamos esto y que sabemos que nos contestaste por que a ti te gusta Chizuru pues creo que es momento de que nos vayamos"- dijo Whip para calmarlos

-"Te salvaste Kyo, pero eres un salamero"- insistió Leona –"Bueno solo te pido el enorme favor de que no digas nada entendiste?"- agrego la chica

-"Si, yo estaré callado siempre y cuando tu también ¿hecho?"- Kyo le extendió la mano a Leona

-"Hecho"- Leona estrecho su mano con la de Kyo en señal de un trato

-"Bien, vámonos, nos vemos luego Kyo"- Whip y Leona caminaron nuevamente hacia la salida.

Whip debía regresar a la base para continuar con su trabajo, así que inmediatamente se marcharon.

Definitivamente ese era un día lleno de sorpresas, las chicas nunca se hubieran imaginado que Kyo las descubriría y mucho menos de que el sabia sobre la situación porque había espiado a Leona ese día, realmente esa fue una conversación de locos.

**jajaja che Kyo es un salamero de lo peor xD ****buueno y para el que no sepa que es salamero pues es una persona entrometida, metiche, chismoso entre otros adjetivos jajaja xD, en fin ojala les guste y sigan leyendo mi trabajo, nos vmos en el siguiente cap. okii ;D sale pzz se me cuidan mucho... ByeBye! :)**

**PD: No se olviden de dejar reviews n.n''**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo # 4**

La visita a Kyo, había disipado las dudas de Leona, la peli azulada paso a dejar a su compañera a la base, no sin antes agradecerle por acompañarla a hacer esa visita que tanto bien le había hecho. Una vez que se despidió de su amiga se dirigió a casa.

En tanto y después de un buen rato de haberse quedado dormido, Iori se levanto, y al mirar la hora se sorprendido, al ver cuanto tiempo se durmió.

-"Las 4:30pm?, qué? Tanto tiempo me dormí"- exclamo sorprendido el pelirrojo -"Rayos, olvide que a las 3 debía ir por mi ropa a la tintorería"- se dijo a si mismo Iori, levantándose rápidamente

Iori se paró de inmediato, se lavo la cara y se fue la tintorería de prisa. Cuando llegó, el tipo ya lo estaba esperando furioso por no haber llegado a la hora que acordaron, a lo que Iori solo decidió ignorar pues no tenia muchos ánimos de lidiar con alguien, ya que después de que se quedara dormido, aun no lograba tomar una decisión.

Luego de pasar a recoger su ropa, Iori estaba por dirigirse a casa, cuando se desvió en el camino para salir de la ciudad. Después de unos momentos mas conduciendo, el pelirrojo detuvo el auto, estaba en una de las colinas que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad. El chico bajo de su auto y se sentó en el pasto para mirar como atardecía.

-"Demonios que es lo que está mal conmigo, se que es lo que tengo que hacer, pero porque no lo hago"- se reclamaba a si mismo el chico de flamas púrpuras

Iori estaba molesto con el mismo, pues por alguna extraña razón, no tenia el valor suficiente como para llamarle a Leona e invitarla a salir, era algo que parecía totalmente absurdo de alguien como el, pero estaba sucediendo, no se atrevía a invitarla a salir.

Yagami seguía pensando con respecto a lo que haría, sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de su celular.

-"Aparatejo venido del infierno, es que acaso nunca dejas de sonar!"- exclamo Iori mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo

El pelirrojo saco de su bolsillo su celular y vio que era una llamada de un número extraño, por lo que determino no contestar, seguido de eso lo apago para que no lo distrajera mas.

-"Ya está, ahora si no molestaras mas"- se dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro

Iori guardo su celular nuevamente, y otra vez comenzó a pensar en lo que haría con respecto a esa situación mientras contemplaba como el sol se ocultaba una vez más para darle su lugar a la luna. Al cabo de un rato se marchó.

Algunas horas después de haber visitado a Kyo, era evidente de que Leona estaba mas tranquila a comparación del día anterior. La chica Heidern estaba preparándose algo de cenar, cuando una fuerte brisa entró por la ventana de la cocina por lo que fue a cerrarla, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, observó que desde esa ventana se podía apreciar la luna. Aquella era una hermosa y brillante luna en cuarto menguante, la cual le hizo recordar algo.

**Flashback**

Era el torneo de KOF 96, las semifinales habían llegado, era el momento en que el Ikari Team se enfrentaba al Yagami Team, para ver quien obtendría el pase a la final para luchar con el Japan Team.

En el primer round Mature con muchas dificultades logró vencer a Clark, ya que por más golpes que la rubia le lanzase este no se daba por vencido. En el segundo round Mature ya se veía cansada pues su enfrentamiento con Clark la desgasto mucho, razón por la que Ralf le venció fácilmente y en perfect. Para el 3er y penúltimo round tanto Vice como Ralf tenían la misma energía para luchar, y como ambos eran muy buenos la cosa acabó en Draw.

Finalmente llegó el momento de decidir quien pasaba a la final, la disputa seria entre la recién llegada Leona Heidern y el aclamado Iori Yagami; el 4to y último round había dado inicio.

Iori y Leona llevaban una pelea muy reñida, pues cada vez que alguno lograba conectar un golpe, el otro casi inmediatamente se lo regresaba. Después de una larga, reñida y emocionante pelea, habían llegado al momento crítico, pues el próximo que lograra dar en el blanco ganaba.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, sin embargo Leona cometió un enorme error, pues se abalanzo contra Iori, con la esperanza de conectar el golpe que le daría la victoria, pero Yagami logro poner su guardia a tiempo para bloquear el ataque, esto hizo que la chica Heidern bajara la suya momentáneamente, cosa que Iori no desaprovecho y le lanzo un golpe que dio en el blanco dándole así la victoria.

-"K.O.! el vencedor es Iori Yagami"- grito el anunciador eufóricamente -"El pase hacia la final es para el Yagami Team!"-

Iori estaba demasiado agotado como para decir algo, así que tan solo vio a Leona en el suelo y se retiro del lugar.

Rato después Iori coincidió con Leona por casualidad, dentro de las instalaciones de donde se estaba llevando a cabo el torneo. La militar iba de prisa hasta que Yagami se interpuso en su camino.

-"A pesar de que eres una novata eres realmente buena"- dijo el pelirrojo burlonamente

-"Apártate de mi camino"- ordeno fríamente la joven militar

Leona intento pasar, pero él la tomo del brazo para jalarla y ponerla de frente

-"Suéltame! ¿Que demonios quieres Yagami?, ya ganaste ahora déjame en paz"- exclamo furiosa, forcejeando con el pelirrojo para que la dejara

-"Tan solo con tenerte cerca puedo sentir que tienes sangre Orochi en tus venas, es por eso que eres tan buena"- decía el pelirrojo mientras la miraba a los ojos -"Pero sabes algo... yo soy mejor"- agrego Iori con una sonrisa maliciosa

Leona logró soltarse del chico de las llamas púrpuras y lo miró con bastante odio y le contesto.

-"No me interesa ser buena o no, y mucho menos ser mejor o peor que tu, así que piérdete"-

Yagami arqueo una ceja y de nuevo esa sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

-"Te acordaras de mi cuando mires la luna, nunca olvides eso niña"- dijo Iori en tono burlón

Leona ignoro por completo el comentario del chico, se dio la vuelta para alejarse y dejar nuevamente solo a Iori.

**Fin del Flashback**

-"Y vaya que lo estoy haciendo en este momento"- se dijo a si misma la militar con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras admiraba la luna.

Leona nunca imagino que esa frase de Iori, algún día fuera a hacerse realidad y mucho menos de la forma en que estaba sucediendo. Además que lo recordaba casi todo el tiempo también una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios, definitivamente ahí había algo mas.

-"Que estoy haciendo, por que no puedo sacarte de mi mente Iori Yagami?"- se replicaba la peli azulada angustiada

A pesar de que ella estaba tratando de negárselo, en ese momento y mas que nunca estaba segura de que se había enamorado de el.

**Stoii enaamorada xD jaja ok no! pro ste dia de San Valentiin si me sta afectando... buueh ojala haya sido d su agrado el cap. ;D nos vmos en los siguientes, ahh & feliz dia de San Valentiin a todos 3 n_n'' ByeBye**

**PD: No se olviden de dejar Reviews n.n'' **

**PD2: Grax a todos x sus buenos deseos d recuperacion :) d vdd muxas graciass**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo # 5**

Un día después, el reloj marcaba las 12:30pm, Iori estaba en casa, entrenando un poco, cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular, en ese instante detuvo su entrenamiento y fue por el.

-"Hmm un mensaje?"- se dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba el celular

Yagami abrió el mensaje y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era uno por parte de la compañía de telefonía celular a la que pertenecía el suyo, solo para avisarle de una venta inédita a precios súper bajos que habría en la ciudad.

-"Me lleva, creí que era algo más importante, estúpida compañía de teléfonos!"- dijo furioso

En cuanto termino de leer el mensaje, Iori cerró su celular con tanta fuerza que casi lo destroza y volvió a su entrenamiento. Al cabo de un rato, cuando finalizó con su entrenamiento, fue a ducharse tal y como acostumbra, seguidamente miró la hora.

-"Hmm 2:55pm, el día sí que se está yendo lento"- murmuró el pelirrojo caminando hacia la sala

Yagami se recostó un rato en el sofá y encendió el televisor para entretenerse un rato, pero en vez de eso logró aburrirse más, pues no encontraba algún programa que le llamara la atención.

-"Pagar tanto por un sistema de cable de 500 canales, que pasan solo basura es un gran desperdicio"- dijo el pelirrojo mientras seguía cambiando de canal -"Rayos porque no hay nada bueno en la T.V."-

Iori seguía cambiando de canal, cuando en eso vio un programa que llamó su atención.

-"Persecución criminal?, suena interesante"- Iori estaba resignado a mirar el programa pues no tenía algo mejor que hacer

El pelirrojo resignado miraba el programa, y mientras lo hacía recordaba a cierta persona que también dedicaba su vida a perseguir tipos malos bueno organizaciones y carteles malignos, solo que ella no era policía, era una militar.

-"Debo estar totalmente loco, ella no es policía es militar"- decía Iori tratando de centrarse en el programa

Iori veía el programa aunque no lograba sacársela de la mente, así que apago el televisor, realmente no quería pensar en ella, pero el destino parecía querer otra cosa.

-"Creo que mejor iré a hablar con Kusanagi por lo de Chizuru a ver si así logro sacarte de mi mente hermosa"- se dijo el pelirrojo levantándose para ir a su habitación

Iori llego a su recamara, para cambiarse e ir a ver a Kyo, así que procedió a vestirse y demás. El reloj marcaba 4:30, Iori ya estaba listo para ir a casa de Kyo, así que salió de su casa y subió al auto para emprender su viaje.

Eran como 5:10pm cuando el pelirrojo arribo a casa del chico de flamas carmesí, así que bajo del auto, y entro al edificio donde vivía Kyo.

-"Hmm a ver 202… ah ahí estas"- decía Iori mientras buscaba el apartamento del guardián de la espada –"Ojala este en casa"- pensaba, cuando estaba tocando el timbre

-"Hoy tampoco estoy esperando a alguien, creo que debe ser Leona, ahora que querrá"- dijo Kyo mientras se levantaba del sofá para abrir, ya que había escuchado el timbre

-"Bien Leona ahora que…"- decía Kyo mientras abría la puerta, hasta que vio que su visita no era la peli azulada sino Iori

-"Que dijiste Kusanagi?"- pregunto el pelirrojo confundido por lo que había dicho Kyo

-"Ah Yagami que haces aquí?"- exclamo el castaño

-"Puedo pasar?"- inquirió Iori

Kusanagi se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Iori, y fueron a la sala para sentarse y conversar.

-"Parece que esta es la semana de las visitas raras"- decía Kyo mientras le daba un trago de Ron a su acompañante

-"Gracias, pero porque lo dices?"- dijo Iori otra vez confundido

-"Es que ayer Leona vino y…"- Kyo no pudo terminar su frase

-"Que, qué?, Leona vino a verte?"- exclamo Iori levantándose de su asiento

-"Si es que…"- decía Kyo despreocupado hasta que Iori nuevamente lo interrumpió esta vez lo tomo por el cuello y lo tiró contra el sofá

-"Que relación tienes tú con ella gusano!"- Iori estaba iracundo, y también estaba ahorcando al castaño.

-"C,c,calmate Yagami, me estás ahorcando!"- Kyo a duras penas articulaba palabra alguna para que el pelirrojo lo soltara, cosa que era inútil

Pero para suerte del joven de cabellos castaños, su discípulo Shingo Yabuki quien tenía una copia de la llave del apartamento de Kyo, ya que era quien hacia las compras de su maestro, iba llegando, y para su sorpresa su mentor estaba siendo ahorcado por Iori

-"Sr. Kusanagi ya... AHHH Sr. Kusanagi!"- grito Shingo horrorizado por la escena -"Sr. Yagami, suelte al Sr. Kusanagi!"- Shingo estaba al borde del llanto al ver que su mentor estaba casi asfixiado y que él no podía hacer nada

-"LARGAAAATEEEEE YABUKI"- Iori se volvió hacia Shingo y soltó una de sus manos del cuello de Kyo para encender una de sus flamas púrpuras y ahuyentarlo

-"AHHH, NOO Sr. Yagami!"- Shingo al ver esto se fue corriendo despavorido

Kyo aprovechando la distracción hecha por su más grande admirador y discípulo, logro propinarle un golpe a Iori para que lo soltara de una vez.

-"Demonios Yagami que pasa contigo!"- exclamo Kusanagi tratando de tomar aire -"Ella no vino a verme a mí, vino para hablar conmigo de TI"- agrego Kyo un poco más tranquilo

-"Que?"- Iori que aun seguía furioso se calmo al oír decir eso a Kusanagi

-"Si, ella vino a hablar de ti, creía que estabas saliendo con Kagura!"- dijo Kyo

-"Yo, yo, yo..."- Iori no sabía que decir, estaba confundido y avergonzado por su celosa actitud -"Lo, sii,ee,nn,t,ooo, lo siento Kusanagi"- Iori bajo la mirada después de tartamudear su disculpa

-"Vamos ya cálmate y siéntate"- dijo Kyo sentándose a lo que el otro tan solo asintió

Después de esta escena frenética de celos y de que Kyo tomara todo el aire que necesitaba, comenzaron a conversar. Iori escuchaba atentamente lo que Kyo le contaba, acerca de la visita de Leona un día antes.

-"Entonces no vino sola?"- pregunto Iori

-"Ahh que no hombre, que vino con Whip"- contesto Kyo

-"Menos mal"- dijo Iori un poco mas aliviado -"En fin, no me has dicho en si a que vino"- agrego el pelirrojo

-"Pues te lo diría si no me interrumpieras a cada rato Yagami"- respondió Kyo

-"Esta bien esta bien, no interrumpiré mas"-

-"Bien, como decía ella vino a preguntarme que si estabas saliendo con Kagura"- decía Kusanagi mientras se frotaba el cuello

-"Que?, pero porque habría de pensar eso?"- Iori estaba confundido

-"No tengo ni la más mínima idea"- Kyo tenía ganas de decir lo que sabía sin embargo se aguanto

-"Hmm que raro, a menos que… no olvídalo es absurdo"- dijo Iori

-"Ok…"- se encogió de hombros Kyo

Por alguna razón Iori sentía que eso tenía que ver con el día del juego y en efecto no se equivocaba, pero en fin Iori y Kyo siguieron platicando sobre eso un rato más, hasta que de pronto la puerta del apartamento de Kyo salió volando

-"Que demonios…"- Iori se vuelve hacia la puerta sorprendido junto con Kyo

Al parecer después de que Shingo saliera huyendo del apartamento de Kyo fue a casa de Chizuru, para que esta acudiera al auxilio de su maestro y evitar que Iori lo matara.

-"NOO, Detente Yagami"- grito Chizuru

Iori tenía una mano en el aire como en posición de ataque, razón por la que Chizuru al ver que este la ignoro, se abalanzo sobre el

-"Epa… NO KAGURA NO!"- grito Kyo

A pesar del grito de Kusanagi ya era demasiado tarde, Chizuru ya se había lanzado sobre Iori destrozando por completo el sofá de Kyo

-"Que te pasa Chizuru estás loca!"- exclamo Kyo después de que Chizuru aterrizara en Yagami

-"Ky, Ky, Kyo estas bien!"- dijo la chica volviendo en si y abrazando fuertemente a Kyo

-"Si, pero por qué hiciste eso, Yagami y yo solo estábamos jugando ajedrez"- Kyo estaba sorprendido

-"Ajedrez?, pero Shingo me dijo que Iori te estaba ahorcando por eso vine y cuando llegue Iori tenía la mano en posición de ataque y creí que te mataría por eso me avente hacia el"- Chizuru trataba de excusarse

-"Ayyyy…"- se quejaba Iori con Chizuru todavía encima

-"Ay, perdón Yagami"- dijo Chizuru quitándosele de encima

-"De verdad papá voy a deshacerme de los Kusanagis"- Iori estaba delirando

-"Hasta en sus alucinaciones me odia"- dijo Kyo

-"Basta Kyo vamos a ayudarlo"- decía Chizuru pellizcando a Kyo

Kyo y Chizuru levantaron a Iori y lo pusieron sobre el otro sofá de Kyo, para que se recuperara del golpe, pero como este no reaccionaba por si solo tuvieron que aplicarle una "sofisticada" técnica.

-"Le vas a aventar un balde con agua!"- exclamo Chizuru

-"Si, así reaccionara rápido, observa"- diciendo esto Kyo le arrojo el balde con agua

-"QUE QUE"- exclamo Iori reaccionando automáticamente

-"Ves te lo dije"- comento Kyo

Después de que Iori reaccionara y reclamara a Chizuru por que se le abalanzo y esta se disculpara, comenzaron a platicar, claro no sin antes de que todos le gritaran al pobre Shingo.

-"LAAAAAARGATEEEEE SHIIINGOOOO!"- dijeron al unísono los 3 guardianes

-"Bueno aprovechando que estamos los 3 reunidos, debo decirles que la actividad Orochi de este semestre se ha mantenido casi nula"- comento Chizuru

-"Enserio, que bueno entonces ya no hay de qué preocuparse"- dijo quitado de la pena Iori

-"No Yagami, no hay que canta victoria y mucho menos descuidar todo esto, si no recuerda que fue lo que ocurrió en el 2003 con Ash"- decía la guardiana del espejo

-"Ni lo menciones, ese bastardo de Crimson"- comento Iori indignado

-"Bueno pero si podemos estar más tranquilos no?"- pregunto Kyo

-"Eso sí, pero no hay que descuidar mucho el sello, si no podría pasar otra catástrofe"- insistió Chizuru

Rato después de conversar, el pelirrojo decidió marcharse para no hacer mal tercio con Kyo y Chizuru, además de que también se sentía un poco cansado

-"Buueno, yo me retiro porque necesito hacer algunas otras cosas, nos vemos luego"- seguido de eso Iori se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta no sin antes intercambiar algunas miradas con Chizuru, que entendió a la perfección y al castaño le causo confusión.

Una vez que Iori salió de allí fue por su auto, sin embargo no contaba con que una tormenta repentina estuviera azotando a la ciudad.

-"Cielos, si que esta tormenta me agarró de sorpresa, de suerte siempre traigo mi gabardina en el auto"- se decía el pelirrojo recostándose en asiento del auto

A pesar de la tremenda lluvia que estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad, Yagami emprendió su viaje a casa, aunque a algunos metros después tuvo que parar ya que tanta lluvia hacia que no pudiera distinguir bien el camino. Una vez que Iori detuvo su auto para esperar que la lluvia se apaciguara encendió el radio para distraerse un poco.

Al cabo de un rato de estar allí esperando, Iori comenzó a mirar por el espejo retrovisor del auto y observó algo que llamó mucho su atención;

-"Vaya esa chica sí que se parece a Leona"- pensó Iori mientras la observaba minuciosamente

Aquella chica estaba saliendo de la librería de la ciudad, y al parecer también la lluvia la había tomado por sorpresa ya que no llevaba paraguas o algo para cubrirse de la tormenta y se iba mojando

-"Creo que ya me enloquecí, ahora la alucino en todas partes, creer que esa chica de la librería es Leona"- se decía el pelirrojo observándola aun por el espejo.

Y para su sorpresa cuando aquella joven paso junto a su auto pudo observarla mejor y darse cuenta de que esa alucinación resulto no ser una alucinación pues en realidad aquella chica de la librería si era la peli azulada.

-"Para la próxima traigo mi paraguas"- pensaba la militar mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia

Esa tarde Leona, había ido a la librería a buscar algún libro que llamara su atención, ya que el tener tanto tiempo libre, le aburría demasiado además de que también necesitaba alejar de sus pensamientos a ese pelirrojo que poco a poco se estaba robando su corazón.

La militar proseguía con su camino a casa, hasta que de repente comenzó a sentir la presencia de alguien más, como si la estuvieran siguiendo.

La chica al sentir esa extraña presencia comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido, sin embargo aquel espía parecía no querer desistir de la idea de seguirla, así que para acabar de una vez la chica detuvo su paso para enfrentarlo.

-"Si te sigues mojando pescaras un resfriado"- le dijo una voz familiar al oído

Leona tan solo se quedo quieta al escuchar esa voz y comenzó a sentir como unos fornidos brazos la rodeaban mientras un manto comenzaba a cubrirla de la lluvia.

-"Iori"- fue lo único que Leona pudo decir antes de voltear a ver

Y en efecto aquella voz familiar que le susurró al oído era la de Yagami. Realmente el destino estaba empeñándose en juntarlos, pues una vez mas estaba ocurriendo uno de esos encuentros casuales que ellos solían tener.

Leona al ver como Iori la cubría de la cruel y tempestuosa lluvia no pudo evitar ruborizarse ya que se sentía un poco apenada.

-"Que haces aquí como diste conmigo Iori?"- preguntó la chica

-"Pues es una larga historia, te parece que te lleve a casa y que en el camino te cuente?"- dijo Yagami sonriendo y un poco apenado a lo que ella asintió gentilmente.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el auto del chico, mientras él la iba cubriendo con su larga gabardina negra.

Una vez que llegaron al auto, Iori comenzó a conducir hacia la casa de Leona.

**Ok sigo diciendo qee ste dia de San Valentiin me afecto & mucho ¬¬'', parezco una loca enamorada... en fin, ojala hayan disfrutado el cap. tanto como yo disfrute haciendolo :), (aee cosii zq es taan romantiico xD ok basta!) ahm ahm como decia, ojala les guste y sigan leyendo mi trabajo, el cual x cierto d ahora en adelante m van a tener k sperar un pokiito xq pzz la skuela absorbe mi vida entera & ahora precisamnt ke akabo d regresar d vacaciones apnas 3 semanas y ya me largo a examenes & con ezo d k ahora kzi kzi tndre ke demandar a mi skuela (CBTis 32) pzz la cosa se pondra peor, en fin se cuidan mucho, Ay nos vemos luego... Adiiosin :D**

**PD: No se olviden de dejar Reviews n.n''**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo # 6**

Ya estando dentro del auto del pelirrojo, ambos comenzaron a conversar como siempre acostumbraban cada vez que el destino los juntaba.

-"Muchas gracias Iori, de no haber sido por ti seguiría mojándome"- Leona estaba un poco apenada

-"No hay de que"- respondió el pelirrojo

Leona observaba a Iori conducir mientras escuchaba vagamente la historia que Iori le contaba de como la visita a Kyo había sido el factor principal de su encuentro, sin embargo la militar no prestaba atención, ya que no podía dejar de observar a quien la había cubierto de la lluvia.

-"Entonces por eso me detuve allí y pues de ahí te vi y como no llevabas nada para cubrirte de la lluvia me baje y el resto pues ya sabes no?"- Iori seguía conduciendo -"Leona estas bien?"- agrego el chico volviéndose hacia la peli azulada al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella

-"Uhh... perdona que dijiste?"- contesto la chica volviendo en sí y apartando su mirada de su acompañante

-"Te encuentras bien?"- pregunto un poco preocupado Iori

-"Si, si estoy bien no te preocupes, disculpa me fui un momento"- dijo apenada Leona

-"No te preocupes"- contesto Iori con una sonrisa

Leona estaba avergonzada ya que Iori había notado que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, sin embargo para despistar un poco al pelirrojo le hizo una pregunta

-"Iori puedo preguntarte algo?"- dijo tímidamente la chica con la mirada en el suelo

-"Si, adelante"- respondió Iori

-"Yo, estee, pues..."- Leona estaba tan nerviosa como el día que visito a Kyo

-"Tu...?"- Iori no entendía nada

-"Pues yo... quería saber si… tu cabello es rojo natural?"-

Leona sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta, además de que también sabía que esa pregunta era absurda, pero en realidad estaba tan nerviosa que fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento para despistar a Iori, el cual al escuchar la pregunta de Leona, tan solo dejo escapar una linda sonrisa de sus labios y se dispuso a contestar.

-"Pues sí, mi cabello es rojo natural"- contesto Iori –"Que acaso parece teñido?"- pregunto burlonamente

-"N,n,no no, no es eso, sino que siempre me había preguntado si era natural, perdona si te ofendí"- Leona quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento

Iori se volvió hacia ella una vez más, y otra sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

-"No tienes de que disculparte, esa pregunta no me ofende en lo absoluto, al contrario me da risa, es mas esa es una de las preguntas que mis fans me hacen a diario"- dijo Iori riendo levemente

-"Enserio"- pregunto Leona un poco sorprendida

-"De verdad, mira a muchos de mis fans les da curiosidad saber si mi cabello es pelirrojo natural, ya que pues como habrás notado es demasiado rojo y eso se puede interpretar como que me tiño el cabello, pero no es así"- comento Yagami

-"Oh vaya, realmente no sabía, supongo que los Yagami son pelirrojos"- dijo la militar

-"En realidad no, yo soy pelirrojo por mi difunta madre, ella si era pelirroja, mi padre era castaño"-

-"Creía que todos los Yagami eran pelirrojos"- decía Leona mientras miraba la cabellera del chico

-"No, bueno en realidad el primer líder Yasakani si era pelirrojo, pero no todos en la aldea eran así, hasta podría decir que yo era el único pelirrojo, bueno que yo recuerde"- Iori seguía riendo –"Creías que era una aldea de puros pelirrojos?"- agrego burlonamente

-"Algo así"- respondió Leona

Iori sabía muy bien que esa pregunta que Leona le había hecho, era un poco ilógica, ya que en alguna de las ocasiones pasadas, ella le había hecho ya esa pregunta, sin embargo decidió no decir nada, pues habían llegado ya a casa de la peli azulada.

-"Bien llegamos"- dijo Iori deteniendo el auto

-"Muchas gracias, de verdad"- agradeció Leona –"Dime te gustaría pasar a tomar un café?"- inquirió la chica

-"Oh gracias, pero… el comandante no se enoja?, digo porque creo que no le agrado mucho"- respondió un poco apenado Iori

Ambos estaban tan enamorados, que se hacían cada pregunta infantil, sin embargo eso hacía que las cosas sucedieran de una manera interesante para los dos, ya que esta era la primera vez para ambos que pasaban por una situación así.

-"No te preocupes por mi padre, el no está en casa, salió de viaje por dos semanas, ya que tenía que inspeccionar algunas bases fuera del país"- dijo Leona riendo discretamente

-"Siendo así, claro que me gustaría"- Iori estaba feliz sin embargo debía disimularlo si no quería que Leona se diera cuenta

Los dos bajaron del auto de Iori y corrieron hacia la casa de Leona para no seguirse mojando, pues de lo contrario ambos pescarían un fuerte resfriado.

-"Vamos toma asiento Iori, ahora regreso voy por algo para que te seques"- dijo Leona dejando la gabardina de Iori en un perchero para después dirigirse hacia su habitación a buscar unas toallas a lo que el pelirrojo asintió cortésmente

Iori tomo asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala para esperar a Leona, y mientras lo hacía pudo observar algo que llamo mucho su atención

-"Vaya así que desde pequeña ya querías se militar hermosa?"- pensaba Iori mientras tomaba la foto y la veía de cerca.

Yagami tenía entre sus manos una foto de Leona cuando era pequeña en compañía del comandante Heidern, en donde al parecer él le estaba enseñando a disparar. Leona al regresar a la sala pudo darse cuenta de que Iori veía muy detenidamente esa foto, que en particular a ella le gustaba mucho.

-"Veo que te llama la atención esa foto Iori?"- dijo Leona al acercarse a Iori

-"Ah yo, yo, yo…"- Iori dejo la foto en su lugar, inmediatamente al escuchar a Leona

-"Ten, sécate un poco si no si te resfriaras y a mi me quedan apenas unos cuantos días de vacaciones los cuales no son suficientes para cuidarte bien"- agrego Leona sonriente dándole la toalla

-"Gracias"- contesto Iori tomando la toalla –"Y en efecto la foto llama demasiado mi atención y no es para menos ya que desde pequeña eras bastante hermosa"- comento Iori

El comentario del pelirrojo hizo que la militar se ruborizara nuevamente

-"Muchas gracias por el cumplido, si quieres puedes quedarte con la foto"- Leona se dio la vuelta –"Bien ahora regreso voy por las tazas de café"- diciendo esto comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina

Al cabo de unos momentos más, Leona regreso con las tazas de café, y se sentó junto a él para seguir conversando.

-"Y bien como te la has estado pasando en estas vacaciones?"- pregunto Iori dándole un sorbo a su café

-"Se podría decir que bien"- respondió Leona

-"y porque él se podría, acaso sucede algo malo?"- dijo Iori un poco preocupado

-"Bueno es que en realidad no me gusta tomar vacaciones, para mi es sumamente aburrido estar en casa"- decía Leona dándole sorbos a su café

-"Ya veo"- respondió Iori –"Dime te gustaría salir conmigo mañana por la tarde para distraerte un rato?"- pregunto Iori quitado de la pena

Unos instantes después de que Iori le propusiera a Leona salir juntos, reacciono, no podía creer que lo que tanto le había causado desvelos, enojos, frustraciones y demás emociones negativas ya que no tenía valor suficiente como para decirle a Leona, hubiera salido de sus labios de una manera tan natural y despreocupada, realmente eso era algo sorprendente.

En tanto Leona estaba sorprendida por la proposición de Iori, era algo que no se esperaba, pero si algo que deseaba, claro eso no hacía que eso dejara de sorprenderla, sin embargo gustosa y felizmente acepto la invitación por parte de su amado pelirrojo.

-"Si me gustaría"- respondió Leona ruborizada

-"De ver, de verdad?"- pregunto el chico de flamas purpuras un poco tímido

-"Si, porque no habría de aceptar tu invitación, a mi me gusta estar contigo"- contesto la militar con una sonrisa en el rostro

-"Me alegra mucho oír eso"- dijo discretamente feliz el pelirrojo –"dime a qué hora puedo pasar por ti y en donde?"- agrego

-"Pues aquí en mi casa a las 4:30pm te parece bien?"- dijo Leona también feliz

-"Me parece perfecto"- dijo Iori dando otro sorbo a su café

Después de un rato mas conversando sobre algunas otras cosas más, Iori miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde y debía marcharse ya.

-"Vaya, estando contigo si que el tiempo se me va volando ya es tarde"- dijo Iori dejando su café sobre una pequeña mesa

-"Si, tienes razón, ya es tarde"- decía Leona igualmente dejando su café

-"Bueno es hora de que me vaya, muchas gracias por el café, es gusto poder platicar contigo una vez mas"- dijo el chico levantándose de su asiento

-"No tienes que agradecer, después de todo tu me salvaste de la lluvia"- respondió la chica –"De verdad gracias"- insistió la chica

-"Bien, nos vemos mañana a las 4:30"- Iori sonrió gentilmente y asintió

-"Si, 4:30, ven te acompaño a la puerta"- respondió la militar levantándose de su asiento

Leona acompaño a Iori hasta la puerta de la casa, una vez más volvieron a despedirse

-"Bien, que pases una linda noche descansa"- dijo Iori

-"Si tu también"- decía Leona un poco ruborizada otra vez

Iori se despidió de Leona con un beso en la frente, esto hizo que el rubor de las mejillas de la peli azulada se hiciera aun más notorio, sin embargo para Iori, eso hacia que Leona se viera más hermosa que de costumbre y eso le hacía sonreír,

-"Adiós"- dijo Iori abrazando a Leona

-"Adiós"- Leona le dio un beso en la mejilla a Iori el cual se sonrojo también.

Después de todo esto, el chico comenzó a caminar hacia su auto para después emprender su viaje a casa.

**Bien amigos 1ero qee nada mil disculpas x la tardanza en subir el cap. como lo mencione anteriormnte pzz stoi entrando a semanas d examenes y la skuela sta chupandose mi vida entera, y pzz eso sta provocando el retraso en la historia, bueno 2do ojala les haya gustado el cap. sin embargo siento qee le falto un poqitin mas d imaginacion, pro la skuela sta skndome el cerebro razon x la cual tambien les pido mil disculpas, pero en fin, spero qee para el prox. cap. no me tarde mucho y la vdd presiento ke si lo subire un poco mas aprisa, en fin me despido d uds. se cuidan mucho, nos vemos la prox. Saludos a todos :) Bye Bye n.n''**

**PD: Angelzk spero qee te recuperes pronto, para qee puedas seguir eskribiendo tus magnificas historias qee me gustan tanto :) animo amigo, echale muchas ganas :) Bendiciones ;D  
**

**PD2: Grax. Vika Yagamii x todos tus Reviews :) sin duda alguna tu eres uno d mis ejemplos a seguir en esto de los Fic's :) d vdd muchas gracias :)  
**

**PD3: No se olviden de dejar Reviews :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo # 7**

Hasta que la imagen del Pelirrojo desapareció de su vista, Leona entro nuevamente a casa. Indudablemente la joven soldado estaba feliz, pues al fin su amado chico de flamas púrpuras la había invitado a salir, y esa era una buena razón para estar así. En fin cuando Leona entro de nuevo a casa y cerró la puerta observo que detrás de ella, en el perchero, la gabardina de Iori estaba allí, al parecer su querido pelirrojo había olvidado que se la presto para cubrirla de la lluvia.

-"La gabardina de Iori"- dijo la peli azulada al verla colgada en su perchero -"Rayos olvide devolvérsela"- se decía a si misma

Terminando de decirse esto Leona la descolgó del perchero para observarla mejor, ya que cuando Iori se la puso, no pudo ver bien como era. Aquella era una larga y negra gabardina con la típica Luna Yagami bordada en la parte posterior tal y como la chaqueta que Iori usaba para luchar en los torneos, sin duda alguna era una bella prenda y más por la persona que era su dueño.

-"Hmm que rico perfume"- dijo Leona al tener la gabardina en sus manos

Al parecer la prenda tenia impregnada en su interior el perfume de Yagami, cosa que encanto a la chica Heidern y provocó que ésta imaginando que era Iori la abrazara con mucha fuerza.

-"Vaya pareciera como si tu estuvieras aquí"- suspiro Leona

En tanto y de camino a casa Iori igual que Leona estaba feliz, por la cita que tendrían al día siguiente, razón por la cual la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro no desapareciera de él ni por error.

-"Por fin, mañana solos tu y yo"- pensaba felizmente el pelirrojo mientras conducía –"Mañana será un excelente día"-

El encuentro de aquel día fue uno de los más importantes que ellos tendrían, sin embargo tantas emociones juntas hicieron que el par acabara exhausto y con ganas de dormir para estar radiantes al día siguiente.

Poco después de que Leona tomara la gabardina de Iori, subió a su habitación, pues ya era tarde y necesitaba dormir.

En cuanto llego a su alcoba se ducho y arropo para dormir, pero antes de dormirse recordó ciertas cosas.

**Flashback**

Leona y Whip estaban descansando después de un extenuante entrenamiento, mientras lo hacían conversaban un poco.

-"y dime Leona tú crees en el amor?"- pregunto Whip un poco curiosa

Leona al escuchar la pregunta de su compañera, se volvió hacia ella y con mala cara le respondió

-"Por supuesto que no, el amor es una gran mentira"- aquella pregunta había irritado a la peli azulada –"Si el amor realmente existiera en el mundo no existirían tantos divorcios, muertes y demás"- agregó –"Es tan solo un sentimiento ficticio que muchos fingen sentir"-

Whip estaba atónita por la semejante respuesta de su compañera, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que Leona no creía en el amor, no se imaginaba con cuanto resentimiento la peli azulada hablaba de él.

-"Disculpa no sabía que hablar de ello no te agradaba"- dijo Whip un poco apenada

Leona desvió su mirada de su compañera, y suspiro un poco

-"No, discúlpame tu a mí, no debí ser tan dura contigo"- decía Leona mientras se paraba de su asiento –"Pero en realidad no creo en el, por eso nunca me enamorare"-

-"Y dime creerías en el si te enamoraras de alguien Leona?"- pregunto Whip mirando a su compañera seriamente

Leona nuevamente se volvió hacia su compañera, esta vez su cara denotaba una mirada burlona y una sonrisa picara.

-"Tal vez, pero solo tal vez, aunque sabes yo nunca me enamorare"-

Diciendo esto Leona abandono el lugar, dejando sola a Whip quien aun estaba incrédula por todo lo que su compañera le había dicho.

**Fin del Flashback**

-"Y pensar que ahora y más que nunca en toda mi vida, creo en el amor porque estoy perdidamente enamorada"- decía Leona con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

Poco después de esto la militar se quedo profundamente dormida con la gabardina de su amado entre sus manos.

En tanto Iori quien ya había llegado a casa y estaba sobre su cama listo para dormirse, se levanto nuevamente de la misma para dirigirse a la sala. Una vez que llego, de la mesa tomo algo y se dirigió otra vez a su habitación.

-"Ahí estas mejor, ahora sí puedo decir que tendré dulces sueños"- se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo

Iori había colocado sobre su mesa de noche la foto que Leona le había regalado. Después de que Iori se recostara en la cama otra vez, se quedo mirando hacia el techo mientras pensaba en lo increíble que sería el día siguiente, hasta que igual que Leona se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el reloj marcaba las 01:30 pm, Iori salió de casa para dirigirse a la casa de su amiga Chizuru Kagura, la cual al enterarse de la grandiosa noticia se alegro mucho por su compañero guardián.

-"De verdad Iori?"- pregunto emocionada la de cabellos negros

-"Es verdad, hoy tengo una cita con ella"- respondió felizmente Iori

Los dos guardianes estaban felices por la buena nueva, y siguieron conversando un rato más.

Mientras tanto y en otro punto de la ciudad, la peli azulada estaba igualmente fuera de casa, solo que ella estaba haciendo algunas tareas pendientes.

-"Bien ya pague la cuenta del teléfono y el agua, ahora solo me falta la de luz"- se decía a sí misma la chica mientras seguía su camino

Leona caminaba tranquilamente hacia la compañía de luz de la ciudad para hacer su correspondiente pago y seguir con su día, hasta que en su camino se topo con una tienda de discos.

Leona al pasar frente a aquella tienda, observo que en la ventana de la misma, había un par de chicas observando algo.

-"Mira ya lo tienen!"- grito emocionada una chica

-"Si, no es genial!"- respondió la otra igual de emocionada –"Ven vamos no perdamos más tiempo, comprémoslo"- agrego mientras entraba con su compañera a la tienda

A Leona se le hizo muy curiosa la escena, y en cuanto vio que las chicas entraron al establecimiento, ella se acerco a la misma ventana para mirar lo mismo que las chicas y grande fue su sorpresa al ver de qué se trataba.

-"Es el nuevo disco de la banda de Iori"- exclamo sorprendida

Inmediatamente Leona entro a la tienda, al igual que las chicas para comprar uno de los discos.

Cuando entro vio que las chicas ya lo tenían en sus manos y que estaban felices por ello, además de que nuevamente escucho un fragmento de su conversación.

-"Iori es tan guapo"- dijo una de ellas muy emocionada viendo la portada del disco en donde venia el pelirrojo

-"Si, realmente muy guapo y tambien sexy, vaya la chica que consiga salir con el, seria realmente afortunada"- dijo la otra también mirando la portada

Leona al escuchar esto, se rio discretamente y se puso a pensar.

-"Si, supieran que yo hoy tengo una cita con el"- una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro

En fin Leona camino hasta el mostrador, en donde le pregunto al dependiente del establecimiento que si aun tenían copias del CD de Iori.

-"Lo siento Srita. Pero ese disco ya lo tenemos agotado, apenas nos llego hace unos 2 días y hoy ya no tenemos ninguno"- dijo el dependiente

-"Oh bueno, muchas gracias"- respondió Leona con una sonrisa

Leona se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda, un poco desanimada por no haber podido comprar el disco, sin embargo esa pequeña decepción cambio a preocupación cuando la chica miro su reloj.

-"La 2:35pm, debo darme prisa"- Leona comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo para hacer su última tarea pendiente.

Una vez que la peli azulada llego a la compañía de luz de la ciudad, procedió a hacer su pago correspondiente de la forma más rápida y una vez que lo hizo se sintió un poco más tranquila.

-"2:50pm, justo a tiempo, ahora si a casa para alistarme"- se dijo a sí misma la peli azulada disponiéndose para ir a casa a vestirse.

_***** En casa de Chizuru*****_

-"Bien, Chizuru ya debo irme si no quiero llegar tarde"- dijo Iori levantándose de su lugar

-"Bueno, mucha suerte eh y no te pongas nervioso"- decía Chizuru igualmente levantándose de su asiento

-"Eso espero, ojala todo salga de maravilla"- comento Iori un tanto nervioso

-"Así será, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien"- respondió su compañera dándole una cálida sonrisa

Chizuru y Iori se despidieron. En cuanto salió Yagami de casa de Chizuru rápidamente subió a su auto para ir a casa a alistarse.

Entre tanto y después de haber terminado con todas sus tareas pendientes, Leona apenas llego a su casa y fue directamente a su habitación para buscar que ponerse para su cita.

-"Este no, esta no…"- decía Leona mientras seguía buscando que ponerse, una vez que encontró el atuendo adecuado, comenzó a arreglarse.

_*****Casa de Iori*****_

El reloj anunciaba las 3:30pm cuando el pelirrojo apenas iba arribando a su hogar

-"Al fin llegue a casa"- se dijo Iori a si mismo mientras entraba a su casa.

Iori estaba apresurado pues se le había hecho tarde, ya que de regreso a casa se había encontrado con tremendo tráfico en la ciudad que a duras penas pudo salir de él justo a tiempo para vestirse, pero en fin, ya había llegado a casa y eso era lo importante, así que rápidamente se metió a la ducha.

Más tarde cuando el reloj marco las 4:15pm, por fin Iori estaba listo para ir por Leona a su casa, así que sin dudar mas, emprendió su viaje.

**Bueno, antes quee nada, vuelvo a pedir disculpas x la tardanza, pero pff toda sta semana stuve super atareada y pzz casi no tuve tiempo libre, pero en fin, como bien dice alla arriba el momento esta por llegar, ¿la cita saldra como ambos esperan? ja! si lo quieren saber no se pierdan los ultimos capitulos d la historia xD! jajaja bien espero que les haya gustado el cap. aunque sigo pensando en ke la skuela y el profe. d calculo se chuparon mi cerebro pero buueh... enserio ojala les guste tanto como yo disfruto hacerlo :D me tengo que ir se me cuidan mucho y nos vmos en el prox. capitulo ;D ByeBye **

**PD: No se olviden de dejar Reviews n.n''  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo # 8**

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más de conducir ese auto negro impactante que combinaba perfecto con su personalidad, Iori finalmente llego a casa de Leona.

-"Estoy listo, solo espero que todo salga bien"- pensaba el pelirrojo al bajar del auto

Iori con paso firme se aproximo hasta la puerta de la casa de Leona, y tomando un poco de aire para darse valor, toco el timbre.

-"Ya voy"- se escucho una voz en respuesta al sonido del timbre

Unos segundos después, la puerta de la casa se abrió, la persona que había abierto esa puerta era un linda chica que traía puesta una falda corta que llegaba antes de sus rodillas color negro, una pequeña blusa de tirantes color negro y encima una blusa camisera de color blanca y unos zapatos de tacón no tan alto, esa persona no podía ser otra más que Leona Heidern.

Iori quedo impresionado al ver a Leona, ya que generalmente para él, ella siempre era bonita, pero esa vestimenta la hacía lucir aun más linda que de costumbre.

-"Hola Iori"- saludo alegremente Leona al verlo frente a ella

-"Ho, ho, hola Leona"- tartamudeo el pelirrojo

Iori aun seguía sorprendido por la belleza que irradiaba la militar, que el tanto amaba y que al fin se había atrevido a invitarla a salir, razón por la cual apenas y pudo tartamudear un simple hola.

-"Sucede algo Iori?"- pregunto la peli azulada un poco preocupada al ver la actitud de Yagami

-"Uh...No"- dijo Iori volviendo en sí -"Lo que pasa es que hoy te ves más linda que de costumbre y creo que por eso me distraje"- agrego Iori con una sonrisa leve en el rostro

Leona al escuchar el cumplido de Iori, no pudo evitar ruborizarse, y aunque trato de ocultarlo, Iori al igual que otras veces ya lo había notado.

-"Ay qué cosas dices"- dijo la chica Heidern con la mirada desviada –"Bueno entremos un momento, en unos minutos más nos vamos"- añadió Leona

-"Esta bien"- asintió Iori mientras pasaba a la casa.

Iori y Leona entraron a la casa, para que ella terminara de arreglarse.

En tanto Leona subía a su alcoba para darse los últimos retoques e ir por su bolso, no dejaba de pensar en lo lindo que Iori había sido con ella, y en lo bien que se veía, y es que ese pantalón negro combinado con aquella camisa larga de color rojo oscuro, desfajada y esos zapatos negros, remarcaban aun más el inmenso atractivo del muchacho.

Sin duda alguna se habían esmerado para verse bien en su cita.

Minutos después, Leona nuevamente bajo de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde Iori la esperaba para irse.

-"Bien estoy lista"- dijo Leona poniéndose frente a el

-"Entonces… ¿nos vamos?"- pregunto Yagami muy sonriente tomando a la joven militar por el brazo

Leona asintió cortésmente con la cabeza y junto a Iori, salió de su casa hasta llegar al auto del chico de flamas purpuras, y una vez que se subieron comenzaron a hablar

-"Y a donde quieres ir?"- pregunto Iori abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad

-"Pues no se tu, a donde quieras ir"- respondió Leona viendo a Iori

-"Te parece bien ir al cine, y luego a comer algo?"- dijo Iori encendiendo el auto

-"Si, me parece perfecto"- contesto la peli azulada sonriendo

-"Bien, no se diga mas, vámonos"- Iori le devolvió la sonrisa a su acompañante

Yagami condujo hasta llegar al cine, una vez que arribaron escogieron una película de terror, ya que las otras películas eran de acción y a Leona no le agrada la sangre y a Iori le disgusta la violencia.

En fin, después de haber comprado los boletos y haber comprado botanas para la película, entraron a la sala correspondiente, seguidamente tomaron asiento en una de las filas más altas de la sala

La película comenzó, y todo marchaba bien, pero Iori no dejaba de pensar que quería abrazar a la chica, mas no se atrevía, mientras que Leona estaba concentrada viendo la película.

Rato después, Iori introdujo su mano en la caja de palomitas para tomar unas cuantas, pero no se fijo que también Leona tenía su mano allí, provocando que estas se encontraran.

Los dos al sentir que sus manos estaban juntas, se miraron por unos instantes, hasta que la chica Heidern desvió su mirada de Yagami, este inmediatamente alejo su mano de la mano de Leona

-"Di-discúlpame"- titubeo el pelirrojo un poco apenado

-"No te preocupes, mejor sigamos viendo la película"- murmuro Leona sin mirar a Iori

Ambos trataron de ignorar lo sucedido y siguieron viendo la película hasta que termino.

-"Te agrado la película?"- indago Iori caminando con Leona hacia la salida

-"Si no estuvo tan mal, a pesar de que mostraron algo de sangre"- respondió Leona

-"De hecho, ojala no te haya causado mareos, por que con eso de que te da asco la sangre creí que vomitarías o algo así"- comento Iori con un tono burlón

-"Oye!, se contenerme"- contesto Leona riendo un poco por el comentario de su acompañante

-"Perdona, era broma"- dijo Iori riendo levemente

Los dos siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron al auto, una vez que subieron siguieron conversando.

-"Bueno, ahora es momento de ir a comer algo, así que iremos a comer Sushi, te gusta la idea?"- dijo el joven de las flamas purpuras

-"Si, me agrada mucho la idea"- contesto Leona sonriente

-"Bien, entonces no esperemos mas y vayamos"- decía el pelirrojo poniendo en marcha el auto

Iori había decido llevar a Leona a un muy reconocido restaurante de la ciudad, así que se pusieron en marcha.

Una vez que entraron al establecimiento, tomaron asiento en una mesa del fondo, pues el lugar estaba casi lleno. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos la joven pareja ordeno la comida y mientras les servían, seguían con su conversación.

-"Vaya este lugar es muy grande"- dijo Leona mientras observaba el lugar

-"Si, además de que es uno de los mejores de South Town"- agrego Iori

-"Supongo que como estrella de Rock, acostumbras a comer en lugares no es así?"- pregunto la chica

-"Se supone que sí, pero en realidad a mí me gustan más las cosas sencillas"- contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

En ese momento la conversación fue interrumpida, pues un mesero llego a servirles lo que habían ordenado

-"Aquí tienen"- dijo el mesero sirviendo la comida -"Buen provecho"- agrego el camarero gentilmente mientras se retiraba

-"Muchas Gracias"- contesto en conjunto la pareja disponiéndose a comer.

En tanto en casa de Chizuru Kagura, la joven guardiana se disponía a hacer sus típicos ejercicios de meditación vespertina.

-"Espero que Iori esté haciendo las cosas bien"- pensaba la joven

El pensar cómo iba la cita entre ese par de tortolos enamorados era algo que le distraía mucho, ya que ella deseaba que esos dos acabaran juntos, y no obstante con ello una interrupción mas aparecería, el timbre de su casa estaba sonando en señal de una visita.

-"Hmm quien podrá ser"- se pregunto extrañada la chica levantándose de su lugar

Chizuru se levanto de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su visita.

-"Kyo"- exclamo la guardiana al verlo frente a ella

Chizuru estaba totalmente sorprendida por la visita de imprevisto por parte del descendiente Kusanagi, pero en vez de disgustarle o algo parecido, le agradaba la idea.

-"Hola Chizuru"- dijo Kyo en tono amable para saludar a la chica

-"Hola Kyo"- respondió Chizuru devolviendo el saludo -"Que torpe soy, pasa por favor"- añadió mientras le daba paso al chico

Kyo asintió gentilmente y entro detrás de Chizuru.

-"A que es lo que debo el honor de tu visita Kyo?"- indago Chizuru mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento

-"Bueno, la verdad es que tenía ganas de verte"- contesto el castaño un poco ruborizado

Si Chizuru al momento de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con que Kyo era su visita inesperada estaba sorprendida, ahora con el semejante comentario por parte de Kusanagi lo estaba aun más.

-"Ahhh s, s, si"- titubeo la chica también un poco ruborizada bajando la mirada

-"Si"- respondió Kyo con una tierna sonrisa

Al parecer Cupido andaba suelto por todo South Town y andaba haciendo de las suyas, pero en especial estaba de travieso con estas dos parejas, que no se imaginaban que a partir de ese día, sus vidas cambiarían.

Un rato después de haber terminado de cenar, y haber conversado un poco mas, Iori y Leona salieron del lugar, tomados del brazo nuevamente.

-"Dime te gustaría ir al parque ahora?"- pregunto Iori volviéndose hacia su acompañante

-"Claro"- acepto gustosamente la peli azulada, regalándole otra sonrisa a Iori

De nuevo abordaron el auto del pelirrojo, esta vez para dirigirse al parque de la ciudad.

Ya estando en el parque, la joven pareja comenzó a pasear en el; A pesar de ser todavía relativamente temprano, la oscuridad ya estaba presente sobre la ciudad junto con un sinfín de estrellas y una hermosa luna en cuarto menguante, en verdad esa era una noche hermosa.

Durante el paseo, la pareja se encontró con el mirador de la ciudad, como la vista en si ya era hermosa, ambos supusieron que desde allí la vista seria aun mejor, por lo cual decidieron subir.

Una vez allí se recargaron en uno de los barandales de aquel mirador para seguir observando aquel panorama, igualmente en ese momento una fresca brisa comenzó a sentirse en el lugar.

-"Que lindas se ven las estrellas hoy Iori"- dijo Leona señalando al cielo

-"Pero no mas lindas que tu"- respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

Leona al escuchar lo que Iori había dicho se volvió hacia él, y hacerlo se topo con una escena aun más hermosa, pues la brisa que se estaba sintiendo en el lugar, jugaba con esos largos mechones rojos haciendo que estos se despegaran del rostro de Iori, dejando así al descubierto esos hermosos ojos rojos que expresaban una mirada tierna.

Al igual que la militar, Yagami se quedo mirándola a los ojos, mientras lo hacía pudo observar como el viento también jugaba con esa linda y larga cabellera de color azul.

Aquel momento que se estaba suscitando era realmente hermoso y digno de no olvidarse jamás, sin embargo ese bello instante estaba por ser interrumpido.

-"Vamos joven, deja de mirar a tu novia y mejor dile cuanto la amas con una rosa"- le dijo un vendedor de flores acercándose al pelirrojo

-"Uh… que disculpa"- dijo Iori volviendo en si

-"Vamos hombre, que le compres una flor a tu novia, que mejor manera de demostrarle que la amas con una rosa"- volvió a decir el vendedor

Ambos al escuchar como el vendedor se había referido a Leona, se sonrojaron mucho, aunque tampoco podían negar de que les agradaba la idea, por lo que Iori decidió comprarle una rosa a Leona, provocando que esta se sonrojara aun mas.

-"Para ti"-dijo Iori nervioso mientras le entregaba la rosa a Leona

-"G-g-gracias"- titubeo la militar mientras tomaba aquella rosa que Iori le había regalado

Yagami se acerco un poco más a Leona con la intención de besarla, pero fue detenido por una estrepitosa lluvia que comenzó a caer sobre ellos, haciendo que comenzaran a correr para cubrirse de la misma.

Unos metros más adelante y después de haber corrido un poco, encontraron un pequeño kiosco en el cual se metieron para refugiarse de la tormenta.

-"Uff, diablos si que el tiempo está loco"- dijo Iori jadeando un poco

-"Si, vaya de cuando acá llueve de esta forma en pleno verano"- expreso Leona también jadeando del cansancio

Al parecer esta tormenta fue igualmente inesperada que la del día anterior y nuevamente había tomado por sorpresa a los dos, en fin debían esperar un poco a que pasara la lluvia sino querían seguir mojándose, así que sin más remedio tomaron asiento en la pequeña banca del kiosco, la cual por su tamaño hizo que tuvieran que sentarse muy pegados.

-"Pero mírate nada mas, estas empapado Iori"- exclamo Leona al mirar a Iori todo mojado

-"Da igual, no te preocupes, lo importante es que tu estés bien"- respondió Iori con una sonrisa mientras que con un pañuelo secaba la cara de Leona

-"No, nada de no te preocupes, vas a salir pescando un resfriado por mi culpa"- replico la chica deteniendo la acción de Iori

-"Que no te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien"- dijo Yagami

-"Eres demasiado obstinado"- contesto Leona viendo fijamente a Iori

-"Y tu demasiado bonita cuando te enojas"- dijo el pelirrojo guiñando un ojo

-"Que?"- pregunto la chica un poco apenada por el comentario

Iori no contesto la pregunta de Leona, tan solo la tomo y la acerco mas a él para abrazarla y cubrirla del frio que estaba empezando a sentirse esa noche, Leona estaba totalmente avergonzada por la situación, aunque lo disfrutaba mucho pues ella sentía algo mas por él, como el por ella.

Ambos veían como la lluvia caía, hasta que Leona aparto su mirada de la lluvia para centrarla en aquel hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos

-"Porque me miras así?"- inquirió el pelirrojo al ver que la chica lo miraba fijamente

-"Es que… no nada olvídalo"- respondió la chica, bajando su mirada

Leona era alguien, decidida, fuerte, valiente, audaz, calculadora, en pocas palabras una excelente militar, claro siempre y cuando se tratase de asuntos de trabajo, pues respecto a cosas de la vida, era alguien extremadamente tímida, y más si se trataba del amor, por eso y a pesar de lo que sentía, y de que era la ocasión perfecta como para hablar del tema, no se atrevió a decirle a Iori que en el poco tiempo que llevaban saliendo se había enamorado de él.

Sin embargo mientras Leona se abofeteaba mentalmente por haber sido una cobarde por no confesarle a Yagami su amor, Iori se había armado de valor para hacer algo que podría cambiar la situación, y aunque sabía que las cosas podían resultar de una manera no apropiada, se decidió a afrontarlo.

-"Leona…"- dijo Iori para que la chica lo volteara a ver

-"Si?"- respondió volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo

En cuanto Leona se volvió hacia él, Iori la tomo por sorpresa y le planto un beso apasionado en los labios, la chica no opuso resistencia y en cambio siguió con el beso.

Esta acción que Iori había hecho, si se hubiera tratado de alguien más, Leona no tan solo no hubiera cortado ese beso de manera brusca si no que también le propinaría una buena cachetada al sujeto que se atreviera a hacer semejante cosa, pero en realidad estaba enamorada de aquel ladrón de besos. Y para Iori, que a pesar de que no era la primera vez que le robaba un beso a una chica, si era la primera vez que sentía que era por amor verdadero.

**Aww el amor, el amor, dios no puedo evitarlo por mas que quiero dejar de utilizar el romanticismo ¬¬'' no puedo, een fin xD jaja, otra vez (esta debe ser como la 3era vez) que les pido disculpas por el retraso, pero tambien toda sta semana ha stado llena de emociones para mi, pero buueh... ojala les haya gustado el cap. tanto como yo disfruto hacerlo :D, d vdd muchas gracias a todos x sus reviews, enserio gracias :) y bien mis amigos yo me retiro, no sin antes recordarles que no se pierdan el ultimo cap. d su historia: Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, weno se cuidan & hazta la proxima ;)... ByeBye :)**

**PD: No se olviden de dejar Reviews n.n''  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo # 9**

En tanto Iori y Leona aun compartían ese lindo beso de amor, Chizuru y Kyo aun seguían conversando.

-"Vaya Kyo, tu sí que sabes cómo hacerme reír"- dijo Chizuru aun riendo

-"Bueno, es que eso se lo herede a mi padre"- contesto Kyo alegremente

Antes de que Chizuru pudiera decir algo más, de pronto comenzó a sentir una especie de mareos, haciendo que se desmayara momentáneamente.

Kyo al ver semejante escena rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y corrió hacia donde Chizuru y la tomo entre sus brazos para hacerla reaccionar.

-"Chizzy, Chizzy… vamos despierta"- decía Kyo preocupado y sacudiendo a la chica para que reaccionara

-"Orochi"- dijo Chizuru al momento de reaccionar –"Kyo, hay energia Orochi suelta"- agrego Chizuru mientras se paraba de golpe

-"Que dices?"- pregunto asombrado Kyo mientras se paraba de su asiento

-"Si!, acabo de tener una visión, parece que esa energia proviene del parque, vamos tenemos que ir antes de que suceda una desgracia"- indico Chizuru sobresaltada

-"Pero solo somos 2, y Yagami qué?"- dijo Kyo en tono también angustiado

-"Es cierto, Iori y Leona, están juntos y deben estar tras ellos"- exclamo angustiada Chizuru

-"Bien, entonces andando, no hay tiempo que perder"- asintió Kyo muy serio mientras salía con Chizuru

_*****En el parque*****_

-"Vaya, Bravo chicos bravo, de verdad lograron conmoverme, incluso casi me sacan una lagrima"- dijo sarcásticamente un voz mientras aplaudia

Iori y Leona al escuchar la desconocida voz, terminaron con el beso abruptamente, se pusieron en guardia e intentaron descifrar de donde provenía aquella voz

-"Quien eres? Muéstrate!"- Exigió Yagami en un tono amenazante

-"Tal parece que el solitario Iori Yagami y la fría militar Leona Heidern tienen sentimientos, no te parece tierno?"- comento otra voz también en un tono burlón

-"Quienes son ustedes, y que demonios quieren"- exclamo Leona irritada

De pronto y de entre las sombras dos figuras familiares salieron a la luz y se pusieron frente a la pareja, eran ni más ni menos que las sanguinarias Mature y Vice

-"Que es lo que quieren ahora"- dijo Iori fastidiado y bajando la guardia

-"Que tipo de recibimiento para tus amigas es ese Iori Yagami?"- pregunto en tono sarcástico Mature

-"Uds. Mis amigas? Que estupidez mas grande, yo no tengo por amigas a la basura. Porque mejor no se van a otra parte a molestar quieren"- respondió Yagami lanzándoles una mirada intimidante al par

-"Que? No te gusto que te interrumpiéramos ahora que estas de cursi con tu noviecita?"- dijo Vice riéndose

Esto provoco que la sangre del pelirrojo hirviera, e intentara abalanzarse contra ese par y acabarlas a golpes, pero fue detenido por Leona y por el típico: a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

-"Basta Iori, no vale la pena ensuciarse las manos con personas como ellas"- dijo Leona tomando por el brazo a Iori para detenerlo y evitar que la discusión siguiera

-"Defendiendo a tu novio Heidern?"- le pregunto Mature a la peli azulada

-"Que es lo que quieren?"- respondió fríamente Leona

-"Esto es absurdo es obvio que solo quieren molestar, mejor vámonos"- dijo Iori molesto

Yagami tomo por el brazo a Leona y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero las dos mujeres les impidieron el paso, provocando que el pelirrojo se enfureciera aun más

-"A donde van Yagami, si todavía no comenzamos a divertirnos"- dijo Vice sonriendo maliciosamente

-"Apártate del camino Vice"- ordeno Iori

-"Bueno ya me canse y para no alargar mas esto, te diré a lo que hemos venido"- contesto Vice

-"Si no quieren salir lastimados y que todo esto termine bien lo único que deben hacer es entregarnos su poder Orochi y listo"- agrego la rubia sonriendo

Cuando Iori y Leona escucharon lo que dijeron las asesinas de Orochi, se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a reír

-"De verdad piensan que les entregaremos nuestro poder Orochi, así de simple?"- decía Iori terminando de reír

-"El tiene razón, que les hace pensar que se los daremos así porque si"- dijo Leona mirando con extrañeza a ambas mujeres

-"Esto no es broma par de estúpidos, entréguenos su poder Orochi ahora"- exclamo Vice bastante furiosa

-"Si lo quieres, pelea por el"- reto Iori al par

-"Yo no quería que las cosas empeoraran pero tu Yagami eres alguien bastante insolente y eso lo tienes que pagar"- dijo la castaña lanzándole un golpe a Iori

Desafortunadamente Iori no pudo evitar aquel tremendo golpe, el cual con el fuerte impacto, lo tiro al piso e hizo que el labio inferior se le desangrara.

Leona se preocupo mucho al ver a Iori en el piso, y sin importarle el tremendo asco que sentía por la sangre rápidamente lo auxilio

-"Estas bien?"- pregunto la chica tratando de ayudar a Iori a levantarse

-"Si no te preocupes"- respondió Yagami levantándose -"Es hora de que estas mujeres aprendan la lección"- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y poniéndose en guardia para luchar junto con Leona

Cuando el par vio que Iori y Leona se pusieron en guardia para luchar, ellos hicieron lo mismo y así comenzó la lucha. La fuerza que tenia la pareja era superior que la de sus enemigas, claro que ellos no contaban con que aquel equipo les tenía una sorpresa.

-"Bien Mature, ya fue suficiente ya me harte de este estúpido juego, es hora de luchar enserio"- exclamo Vice retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos junto a su compañera

-"De qué diablos hablas!"- dijo Iori confundido

En ese momento las dos mujeres cambiaron a su estado Orochi frente a Iori y Leona, la pareja miraba con asombro la transformación de sus adversarias, además de que sabían que esto traería problemas.

-"Esto no se ve nada bien Iori"- dijo Leona mirando asombrada la transformación

-"Demonios!"- replico Yagami mientras miraba lo que sucedía

Tan pronto como se transformaron, Mature y Vice volvieron al combate; Esta vez las de mayor fuerza eran las asesinas de Orochi, por lo cual Iori y Leona estaban siendo apaleados brutalmente. Por más que lo intentaban, la pareja no lograba siquiera causar el más mínimo daño a sus contrincantes.

-"Que les pasa muchachos se ven algo cansados"- dijo sarcásticamente la chica de cabellos rubios mientras golpeaba a Leona

-"Y así dices ser el mejor Yagami, no eres más que basura"- decía Vice tomando de la camisa a Iori, para lanzarlo lejos

En el suelo y prácticamente vencidos, los chicos estaban por recibir un último impacto por parte de las afiladas manos de Mature. El pelirrojo con lo último de fuerza que tenía se movió para colocarse delante de la chica para cubrirla del fulminante impacto.

Cuando ellos vieron que Mature estaba lista para lanzarles el golpe, ambos cerraron fuertemente sus ojos para no ver lo que sucedería, Leona se abrazo fuertemente de Iori, sin embargo a unos pocos centímetros de que recibieran el golpe, una impresionante columna de llamas carmesí se interpuso para salvarlos, eran Kyo Kusanagi y Chizuru Kagura, quienes al fin habían dado con el dúo al que habían estado buscando ya hace un buen rato.

-"Que está pasando"- grito Vice furiosa al ver las llamas carmesí que bloquearon el ataque de su aliada

-"Es momento de que se larguen"- advirtió Kyo muy molesto saliendo de entre las llamas

-"A caso hoy es el día en que se reúnen los tontos o qué?"- pregunto Mature mientras miraba con odio como Kagura ayudaba a los otros dos.

-"No me oyeron o qué?, lárguense"- exclamo nuevamente Kyo

-"Por favor, tu a nosotros no nos dices que hacer estupidito"- respondió Vice arrogantemente atacando a Kusanagi

Antes de que el ataque de Vice alcanzara a Kyo, tanto Mature como Vice, cayeron al piso sin energia alguna, seguido de esta impresionante acción, otra voz familiar se escucho

-"Mis queridas cobayas, ya me han ayudado bastante, es hora de que yo también entre al juego"- dijo burlonamente la voz

Ninguno de los cuatro entendía nada, hasta que una fuerte brisa se sintió en el lugar, no podía ser otro que el Rey celestial del viento Leopold Goenitz

-"Ah, tal parece que hoy es mi día de suerte, los tengo a todos justo donde los quería y sin complicación alguna"- Goenitz reía sínicamente

-"Que es lo que quieres?"- grito furiosa Chizuru

-"Chizuru, Chizuru"- dijo con desdén el sujeto -"yo contigo no tengo nada de qué hablar, después de todo, lo que quería de ti y de tu gemelita ya lo obtuve así que piérdete, que el problema es con esos imbéciles de Yagami y Heidern"- añadió el Rey del viento señalando a los susodichos

Iori y Leona estaban muy lastimados, pero aun tenían fuerza como para hablar.

-"Que demonios es lo que quieres ahora?"- inquirió molesto Iori

-"No entiendes o qué?, vengo por su por su poder Orochi"- respondió Goenitz en forma de orden

-"Tal parece que tu eres el que no entiendes, ya les dijimos a tus sirvientas que no te lo daremos tan fácil"- exclamo Leona

-"Ay muchachos, miren les hare una última oferta, únanse a nosotros, entiendan ustedes no son como estos simples mortales"- dijo Goenitz señalando a Kyo y Chizuru –"Ustedes dos provienen de un linaje divino, el del gran Orochi, si ustedes se unen a nosotros, todos juntos gobernaremos una tierra pura sin estos abominables humanos"- añadió el rey celestial del viento

-"Y unirnos a ustedes para qué?, para gobernar una tierra sin nada, para causar muchas más muertes de inocentes?, olvídalo tonto"- decía Iori mientras se ponía de pie

-"Vamos Iori, esta es una oferta irresistible, dime acaso no te gustaría cumplir con la promesa que hiciste ante la tumba de tu madre?"- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro del hombre de cabellera de colores

La expresión de enojo de la cara de Iori, cambio a una expresión de sorpresa como la de sus compañeros al escuchar lo que Goenitz había dicho, como era posible que el supiera de esa promesa?

**Flashback**

Se ve a Iori Yagami caminando por la calle, llevaba consigo una maleta en la mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha un ramo de rosas. Su destino el cementerio de la ciudad.

Una vez allí, Iori entró y se dirigió hasta el fondo del mismo, en donde se paro frente a una lapida.

-"Bien querida madre, hoy ha llegado el día"- decía Iori con seriedad, mientras colocaba el ramo de rosas encima de la tumba –"Hoy es el día en que abandono la aldea, para cumplir con mi promesa, juro por tu dulce y bello recuerdo que yo Iori Yagami, aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida, acabaré con el clan Kusanagi"- añadió el pelirrojo, tal era su furia que no pudo evitar derramar algunas amargas lagrimas sobre aquella lapida.

Después de esto, Yagami se quedo contemplando un rato mas la tumba de su madre, después se despidió de la misma, no sin antes prometer volver, el pelirrojo salió lentamente del cementerio para luego cumplir con el destino que desde pequeño ya le esperaba ansiosamente la vida.

**Fin del Flashback**

-"y tu como sabes de eso?"- pregunto Iori confundido y molesto a la vez

-"Mira, yo sé mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar, pero bien, dime en verdad no te gustaría poder tener mucho más poder del que ya tienes para vencer a los Kusanagi de una vez por todas y cumplir con tu promesa?"- insistió el cruel sujeto

-"Yo no necesito más poder para vencer a los Kusanagi"- respondió Iori –"Yo puedo solo"- agrego Iori

-"Vaya, si que eres obstinado Yagami, pero bueno si no quieres, entonces perecerás junto con los inservibles de Kagura y Kusanagi"- dijo con rencor Goentiz

Goenitz estaba molesto por que Iori había rechazado su oferta, pero eso no impidió que se volviera hacia Leona para igual decirle lo mismo.

-"Y que me dices tú ¿eh Leona?, dime no te gustaría estar con Gaidel otra vez?"- decía con burla el sujeto

Leona se quedo muda al escuchar lo que ese hombre que tanto daño le había causado le dijo, ¿Es que acaso era posible estar con su padre biológico una vez más? ¿A caso este malvado y cruel sujeto podría hacer algo al respecto?

-"Vamos Leona no te quedes callada, de verdad no te gustaría pedirle perdón a tu padre, por lo que le hiciste?"- insistió el enviado de Orochi en tono burlesco

**Flashback**

Después de la tremenda masacre, en la aldea donde Leona vivía, reacciono solo para encontrarse con la devastadora escena. En ese instante el dolor que sentía, fue mucho más fuerte que ella, y no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

-"Padre, Madre, que he hecho?"- decía en sollozos la militar –"Por favor, perdónenme"- Leona se aferraba a los cuerpos sin vida de lo que había sido su familia.

En tanto Leona lloraba desconsolada por la situación, a lo lejos Goenitz miraba con gracia los sucesos, poco después de canso de esa escena y se retiro. Ya pasado un rato, y después de haber llorado mucho, la chica Heidern se quedo dormida junto a los cuerpos de sus padres; Aquella era la escena más triste de la vida de Leona.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-"Calla"- exclamo Leona furiosa, derramando algunas lagrimas de dolor –"Calla, tú no eres digno de mencionar a mi padre"- decía la peli azulada mientras se aferraba a Yagami

-"Por favor, tu eres la persona menos indicada para hablar de eso, después de todo fuiste tú quien lo mato, o ya se te olvido?"-

La situación estaba tensa, Leona ya no sabía que contestar, tanto ella como todos los presentes allí sabían que lo que el rey celestial del viento decía era cierto, sin embargo Iori quien ya estaba fastidiado de la testaruda insistencia de Goenitz hablo.

-"Basta ya! Deja de atormentarla"- exclamo Iori muy molesto

-"No te entrometas mas Yagami, tu dejaste tu oportunidad y decidiste que quieres perecer a lado de estos insignificantes humanos, ahora deja que ella decida"- respondió Goenitz volviéndose hacia Iori

-"Unirme a ti… JAMAS"- grito Leona

-"Esta bien Leona, tu también morirás a lado de estos idiotas"-

Terminando de decir su frase, Goenitz se abalanzo contra Leona dejándola inconsciente.

-"LEONA"- dijeron al unisonó el Sacred Tresure Team

Iori inmediatamente fue hasta donde Leona y la tomo entre sus brazos, para hacerla reaccionar

-"Leona, Leona estas bien?"- decía Iori preocupado con la chica entre sus brazos

-"ummm…"- Leona se quejaba del dolor

Iori se volvió hacia el agresor de su amada

-"Eres… eres un maldito bastardo Goenitz"- Iori estaba iracundo

-"Les advertí que si no querían salir lastimados, que me entregaran su poder Orochi, pero no me escucharon y estas son las consecuencias"- contesto Goenitz

Iori sentía que su sangre hervía, así que con cuidado recostó a Leona, para que se recuperara, luego y al igual que Kyo y Chizuru, se puso en guardia para vencer a Goenitz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo # 10**

La batalla campal comenzó, El Sacred Treasure Team nuevamente se enfrentaba ante Goenitz, como aquella vez en KOF '96, los guardianes, con fuerza y valentía combatían contra el malvado Rey Celestial del viento, quien a pesar de ser solo uno podía combatir contra los otros tres.

-"Ustedes son la salvación de este mundo, no me hagan reír"- gritaba Goenitz mientras atacaba con sus ya famosos tornados

Kyo, Iori y Chizuru, hacían lo que podían para vencer a Goenitz, quien no mostraba aun seña de cansancio alguno

-"Demonios este tipo parece no cansarse"- decía Kyo

Chizuru estaba desesperada al no poder derrotar a Goenitz, sin embargo y dentro de su desesperación, una idea se asomo a su mente.

En tanto Kyo y Iori luchaban y distraían al rey del viento, ella concentro toda su fuerza, y con su habilidad del espejo, formo uno de sus reflejos, con el cual aprovechando que Goenitz estaba luchando con los otros, lo golpeo fuertemente.

-"Ahora chicos!"- exclamo Chizuru

Ambos chicos al escuchar la orden de Kagura, tan solo asintieron y como si fuera algo ya hecho, ambos utilizaron todo el poder de sus llamas, e hicieron un ataque doble en contra del de cabellos de colores, quien ya estaba aturdido por el anterior golpe.

Goenitz cayó al suelo prácticamente noqueado, el plan había funcionado. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver al sujeto en el suelo, sin embargo ese alivio desapareció al verlo levantarse una vez más

-"Que?, como es posible?"- grito Iori al ver a Goenitz pararse

-"Que demonios!"- decía Kyo igual de sorprendidos

Por los fuertes impactos de los golpes, y además de que no contaba con su energia completa, Goenitz no podía seguir luchando. Poco antes de marcharse, aquel sujeto lanzo una última amenaza al cuarteto, en especial a Ia militar y al pelirrojo.

-"No crean que las cosas terminaron aquí, todavía hay cuentas pendientes en especial con ustedes"- musito el rey del viento señalando a la chica Heidern y al guardián de la magatama -"La próxima vez, nada les salvara"- agrego

De pronto una gran ventisca se hizo presente, y al término de la misma, tanto Goenitz como sus sirvientas desaparecieron de aquel lugar, dejando nuevamente solo a Iori, Leona, Kyo y Chizuru.

Iori al ver que al fin Goenitz ya no rondaba por el lugar, inmediatamente fue hasta donde dejo a Leona.

-"Leona estas bien?"- preguntaba Iori mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos nuevamente

-"I,I,Iori eres tú?"- dijo la chica volviendo en si

Iori con ayuda de Chizuru y Kyo, llevaron a Leona a casa de Kagura, para curar tanto a ella como a Iori, ya que la batalla con Vice y Mature les había causado algo de daño.

Rato después de haber curado a Iori y Leona, y de que esta última se sintiera mejor, Iori entro a la habitación en donde Leona se estaba recuperando.

-"Como te sientes?"- dijo Iori entrando a la habitación

-"Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar"- contesto la chica

El tan solo sonrió y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, donde estaba recostada Leona

-"Sabes, antes de que llegaran a molestarnos, iba a preguntarte algo"- dijo Iori mirándola

-"Ah sí y que era?"- pregunto Leona extrañada

Leona escucho atentamente lo que Iori tenía que decirle, y eso era que si quería ser su novia, ante tal proposición la peli azulada se emociono mucho.

-"Sabes durante, mi inconsciencia tuve un sueño muy extraño"- dijo Leona

**Flashback**

-"Padre"- exclamo Leona emocionada al ver a su padre biológico y abrazándolo fuertemente

-"Mi querida Leona"- dijo Gaidel abrazando a la militar

-"Padre, que hacemos aquí, dime es que a caso ya me morí?"- pregunto un poco extrañada Leona

-"Hija estoy aquí, por una simple razón"- contesto Gaidel

Leona se sorprendió mucho mas al escuchar a su padre decir eso, sin embargo no dijo nada y se limito a escucharlo.

-"Sabes Leona, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña guerrera"-

Leona comenzó a llorar pues su emoción era muy grande, su padre al verla, nuevamente la abrazo y tiernamente limpio sus lágrimas

-"Pero padre, yo te mate a ti y a mi madre como es que puedes sentirte orgullosa de una asesina?"- dijo Leona llorando

-"No debes sentirte culpable, por lo que paso, todos sabemos que no fue tu culpa caer en los disturbios"- decía Gaidel mientras la miraba a los ojos –"No fue tu culpa, no debes sentir remordimiento por ello, sabes Goenitz es solo un hombre que se dedica al mal, por ello le gusta atormentarte, por lo mismo te deje en manos de Heidern"- agrego

-"Que?"- pregunto sorprendida la militar

-"Si, la verdad es que fui yo, quien hizo que tu y Heidern se encontraran aquel día, ya que yo no podía cuidarte, lo escogí a él para que cuidara de ti, y no me arrepiento de mi decisión, veo que te ha cuidado muy bien, y estoy feliz por ello porque sé que te deje en buenas manos, como también lo son las de Iori Yagami"- decía Gaidel mientras le sonreía a su hija

-"Iori, es que a caso tu también lo conoces?"-

-"Si, hija, por eso mismo estoy aquí, para decirte que en mejores manos que en las de ese muchacho no puedo dejarte, el te quiere de verdad, y sé que te cuidara bien"-

Leona le sonrió a su padre y nuevamente se abrazo de el, el lentamente se separo de ella y desapareció a lo lejos, no sin antes despedirse de ella, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y que a pesar de todo y todos se sentía orgulloso de ella.

**Fin del Flashback**

-"Por eso ahora y más que nunca, estoy segura de que si quiero estar contigo"- dijo Leona con una sonrisa en el rostro

Iori al escuchar la respuesta de Leona, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro también y se acerco a ella para darle un beso, que fue muy bien recibido por ella.

Kyo y Chizuru decidieron entrar al cuarto para ver si se les ofrecía algo, sin embargo al percatarse de la escena, mejor se salieron para no interrumpir.

-"No te parece lindo Kyo?"- pregunto Chizuru con una expresión tierna

-"Si que lo es"- dijo Kyo un poco apenado bajando la mirada –"Chizuru ahora que lo recuerdo yo quería decirte algo?"- agrego el chico

-"Si y que…"- Chizuru no pudo terminar su frase

En efecto la guardiana del espejo, no pudo terminar su frase, ya que el descendiente Kusanagi la tomo por sorpresa, con un beso muy apasionado que ella no rechazo, al contrario muy gustosa siguió.

Ambas parejas esa noche, estaban disfrutando plenamente de su amor, el día no podía ser mejor, Cupido había logrado su misión exitosamente.

_*****Unos días después*****_

Era el Lunes de la semana siguiente, el reloj marcaba las 7:00 am cuando un auto negro arribo a las instalaciones de la base Ikari.

De pronto dos personas bajaron de aquel auto, eran Iori y Leona, el había decidido llevarla a su primer día de trabajo después de su semana de vacaciones.

-"Que tengas un excelente día amor"- dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a Leona

-"Gracias mi vida, te voy a extrañar mucho hoy"- contesto la militar

-"No más de lo que yo a ti, bueno es momento de que me vaya, cuídate mucho"- dijo Iori mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-"Esta bien amor, tu también cuídate, nos vemos luego"- Leona lo beso tiernamente y se separo de el

-"Espera"- exclamo Iori antes de que Leona se marchara

-"Que pasa?"- pregunto la chica volviéndose hacia el

-"Te amo, no olvides"- dijo él con una linda sonrisa

-"Y yo a ti"-

Terminando de decir esto, Leona entro a la base e Iori nuevamente subió a su auto y se marcho.

Leona al entrar fue bien recibida por sus compañeros que ya la esperaban con muchas ansias, despues de aquella semana de descanso y llena de muchas emociones para la peli azulada.

-"Miren, Hola Leona"- dijo Ralf al ver a su compañera entrar

-"Hey Leona que gusto que ya estés de regreso"- dijo Clark recibiendo a su compañera

-"Si tiene razón, la verdad se te extrañaba mucho por aquí"- dijo gentilmente Whip dándole la bienvenida también

-"Gracias muchachos, yo tambien los extrañe"- respondió Leona sonriéndoles

-"Bueno y como la pasaste?"- pregunto Ralf igualmente recibiendo a su compañera

-"Se puede decir que pase **Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida**"- dijo la chica Heidern con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**_FIN_**

**Bien mis amigos y asi es como concluye esta historia, yo se que les dije que iba a ser solo un capitulo, pero la verdad es que me extendi tanto que tuve que partirlo en 2, xD! nuevamente vuelvo a pedir disculpas por el retraso, pero esque pff esta semana tambien estuvo llena de emociones por parte de la escuela, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado el final, yo se que no es un final tan impactante como el que tenia planeado, pero la verdad me dio un ataque de desinspiracion y por eso el final no estuvo tan genial como yo speraba que estuviera, pero bueno, mis amigos me despido no sin antes agradecerles a todos los que leyeron esta historia, de verdad gracias :D tambien quiero agradecerles a _Angelzk & Vika Yagami_, por sus reviews, ademas de ser dos personas que me inspiraron mucho para hacer esta historia, tambien muchas gracias ustedes  
**

**sale pzz se cuidan mucho y nos vemos en mi prox. fic ByeBye =)**

**PD: No se olviden de dejar Reviews n.n''**


End file.
